Diyarbakır valileri
OSMANLI HAKİMİYETİ SÜRESİNCE DİYARBAKIR EYALETİ VALİLERİ (1516-1838) Doç.Dr.İbrahim YILMAZÇELİK* ÖZET Klasik Osmanlı İdarî sisteminde Osmanlı ülkesi "Vilayet" veya "Eyalet" diye adlandırılan büyük idarî ünitelere bölünmekte ve eyaletleri "Sancaklar" oluşturmaktaydı. Eyalet ve sancakların merkezi durumunda olan şehirler, aynı zamanda idarî bir merkez olma özelliğine sahiptirler. Ülke yönetiminde gerek eyaletlerde ve gerekse sancaklarda görev yapan kimseler aynı zamanda şehir idaresinden de birinci derecede sorumlu idiler. Diyarbakır, Osmanlı döneminde idarî, askerî ve kültürel bir merkez olmanın yanısıra ekonomik sahada da önemli bir yere sahip idi. " Osmanlı hakimiyeti süresince Diyarbakır eyaleti Valileri " adlı bu çalışmada 1516-1838 tarihleri arasında Diyarbakır Eyaletinde valilik yapanlar genel bir incelemeye tabi tutulmuştur. Özellikle 1780-1838 yılları arasında görev yapan valiler ise başta hayat hikayeleri verilmek üzere, görevleri görev süreleri, halk ile münasebetleri ve daha pek çok konuda ayrıntılı olarak incelenmiştir. Anahtar Kelimeler: Diyarbakır, Diyarbakır Eyaleti, Diyarbakır Valileri, Sancak, Eyalet THE GOVERNORS OF DIYARBAKIR PROVINCE THROUGHOUT THE REIGN OF OTTOMAN EMPIRE (1516-1838) SUMMARY In the classical administrative system of Ottoman Empire, Ottoman Country was divided into large administrative units called " Vilayet" or " Eyalet" and these states consisted of "Sancaklar" . The cities, which were the centre of state and districts, had also the feature of being administrative centres. In governing the country, the officials who were in charge in the states and districts also took the fuul responsibility for the administration of cities. During the Ottoman period, besides being a military, administrative and cultural centre, Diyarbakır had an important place in economic fields. In this study called " The Governors of Diyarbakır Province Throughout the Ottoman Period " , the governors in Diyarbakır state between 1516-1838 are generally stated. Particularly the governors in charge between 1780-1838 are studied thorougly, starting from their life stories, their posts and post periods, affairs with public and from variaus respects. Key Words : Diyarbakır, Diyarbakır Eyaleti, Diyarbakır Valileri, Sancak, Eyalet * Fırat Üniversitesi, Fen-Edebiyat Fakültesi Tarih Bölümü,Ö¤retim Üyesi, Elazı¤ F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) Klasik Osmanlı İdarî sisteminde ülke "Vilayet" veya "Eyalet" diye adlandırılan büyük idarî ünitelere bölünmekte ve eyaletleri "Sancaklar" oluşturmaktaydı. Eyalet ve sancakların merkezi durumunda olan şehirler, böylece aynı zamanda idarî bir merkez olma özelliğine sahiptirler. Ülke yönetiminde gerek eyaletlerde ve gerekse sancaklarda görev yapan kimseler aynı zamanda şehir idaresinden de birinci derecede sorumlu idiler. Bu sebeple Osmanlı İdarî yapısında meydana gelen değişmeler, doğrudan şehir idaresine de tesir etmiştir. Osmanlı idarî yapısı içerisinde Beğlerbeyi, kendisine verilen eyaletin hem mülkî, hem de askerî şefi olup, "Paşa Sancağı" adı verilen ve eyalet merkezi olan Sancaklar'daki şehirlerde oturmuştur1. Kuruluş ve gelişme döneminde beylerbeyinin sancakbeyleri üzerinde özellikle askerî denetimi sözkonusu olup yönetim bakımından paşa sancağında "Bey" olmaktan öte bir yetkisi bulunmamasına rağmen, 1550 yılından itibaren durum değişmeye başlamış ve kapu halklarının artmalarına paralel olarak sancakların iç yönetimine de karışmaya başlamışlardır. Bu arada Tımar sisteminin bozulup yerini iltizamla idareye bırakması ülke yönetiminde de önemli değişiklikleri beraberinde getirmiştir2. XVII. yüzyıldan itibaren ülke yönetiminde Vezir rütbesindeki paşaların çoğalması sonucu, bunların ünvanlarına uygun görev bulma zorluğu ortaya çıkmış ve bazı sancaklar bu paşalara "arpalık" olarak tevcih edilmiştir. Kendilerine arpalık olarak sancak gelirleri verilen kimseler buraların idarelerini "Mütesellimler" vasıtası ile yürütmeye başlamışlar ve XVIII. yüzyılda Sancakbeğleri büyük ölçüde yerlerini "Mütesellimlere" bırakmışlardır3. III. Selim'in ülke yönetiminde yapmak istediği reformlara kadar mülkî sistemde fazla 1 Musa ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken Türkiye'de Şehir İdaresi, AÜDTCF., Basılmamış Doktora Tezi, Ankara, 1972, s:23 2 Musa ÇADIRCI; "Tanzimat'ın İlanı Sırasında Türkiye'de Yönetim (1826-1839)", Belleten, LI/201 (1987), S:1215-1216 3 Musa ÇADIRCI; "II. Mahmud Döneminde Mütesellimlik Kurumu", AÜDTCF. Dergisi, XXVIII/3-4, (1970) s:287-288 234 YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... bir değişiklik olmamış, "III. Selim'in vali ve mutasarrıfları dürüst kimselerden seçmek" şeklinde özetlenen idarî yapıdaki düzenleme çabaları çeşitli sebeplerden dolayı sonuçsuz kalmıştır4. II. Mahmud döneminde ise eski mülkî taksimatın 1836 yılına kadar devam ettiği görülmektedir. Bu tarihe gelinceye kadar Osmanlı idarî yapısında, 1-Mukataat hazinesi'ne bağlı olup, idarecileri bu hazinece atanan eyalet ve sancaklar, 2-Bu yerler dışında kalan ve her yıl tevcihi yapılan eyalet ve sancaklar vardı. Diyarbekir eyaleti de bu ikinci gruba dahil olup, bu gruba dahil eyaletler içinde bulunan sancakların mütesellimleri valilerce atanıyordu. Ancak bu düzenin devamlı olmadığını da hemen belirtmek gerekir5. 1836 yılında Müşirlikler'in ihdası ile birlikte idarî yapıda önemli değişiklikler yapılmıştır. 21 Ekim 1838 tarihinde ise "Diyarbekir Müşirliği" kurulmak suretiyle, Diyarbekir da bu yeni idarî düzenlemeye dahil edilmiştir6. Diyarbekir şehri, Osmanlı hakimiyetine geçtiği tarih olan 1515 senesinden itibaren eyalet merkezi yani "Paşa Sancağı" olmuştur. Şehrin bu statüsü incelediğimiz dönemde de devam etmektedir. Dolayısı ile şehir yönetiminden birinci derecede sorumlu olan kişiler, Diyarbekir Eyaleti Valileri veya onlar adına bu görevi sürdüren Mütesellimler olmuştur. Sancakta görev yapan ve şehir yönetiminde de bir dereceye kadar söz sahibi olan bir diğer görevli ise Naib'dir. Naibler idarî ve askerî şahsiyetleri söz konusu olmamakla birlikte, Kaza ve Şeriat'ı temsil ettiklerinden dolayı idarî işlere de yardımcı olmuşlardır7. 4 Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken Türkiye'de Şehir İdaresi, s.25-26 5 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken, s.27-28. 6 Mübahat KÜTÜKOĞLU; "Sultan II. Mahmat Devri Yedek Ordusu Redif-i Asâkir-i Mensûre" TD., S.:12, (1982), s.128. 7 Halil SAHİLLİOĞLU; "Osmanlı Döneminde Irak'ın İdari Taksimatı", Studies on Turkısh Arab Relations, Annval 1986, p.224-228, Arapça olarak yayınlanan bu makalenin çevirisi Mustafa ÖZTÜRK tarafından yapılmıştır. Belleten, C.LIV, S.:211, s.1234. 235 F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) OSMANLI HAKİMİYETİNDE DİYARBAKIR EYALETİ Osmanlı idaresinde, Diyarbakır valileri konusuna geçmeden önce Diyarbakır eyaleti ile ilgili tarihî hadiseleri, özellikle siyasî açıdan ana hatları ile vermek uygun olacaktır. Safevîler'in elinde bulunan Diyarbekir, bu devletin Osmanlı sınırındaki en önemli kentlerinden bir tanesiydi. Dolayısıyla Diyarbekir'ın alınması, doğu sınırları açısından ve özellikle İran'a karşı önemli bir teminat oluşturacağından, Osmanlı Devleti için bu dönemde büyük önem taşımaya başlamıştı8. Yavuz Sultan Selim 23 Ağustos 1514'te Çaldıran Savaşı'nda, Şah İsmail'i mağlup ettikten sonra faaliyetlerini Doğu Anadolu'nun Osmanlı Devleti'ne bağlanması meselesi üzerinde yoğunlaştırmış ve aslen Bitlisli olup bu bölge halkı üzerinde büyük itibarı olan Şeyh Hüsameddin'in oğlu tarihçi İdris'e özel bir vazife vermişti9. Bu vazife ise, Urmiye Gölü'nden Malatya ve Diyarbekir'a kadar uzanan bölgenin ümerâsını, Safevîler'e karşı ayaklandırarak onların Osmanlı hizmetine girmelerini temin etmekten ibaretti10. İdris-i Bitlisî'nin faaliyetleri kısa zamanda müsbet sonuç vermiş, bölgedeki emirler Osmanlı Devleti'ne itaatlerini arzetmişlerdir. Bu arada Diyarbekir halkı da ayaklanarak, Safevhi kuvvetlerinden bir kısmını öldürmüş ve geri kalanlarını da sur dışına çıkartarak, Osmanlı Devleti'nden yardım istemişlerdir11. Şah İsmali bunun üzerine bölgeye kumandanlarından Karahan'ı göndermiş ve şehir 8 İsmail Hakkı UZUNÇARŞILI; Osmanlı Tarihi, C.II., Ankara, 1983, s.273-274. 9 "…Acem Şahı'na bağlı olan Kürt emirlerini itaata çağırmak üzere İdris-i Bitlisî görevlendirildi. Yirmibeş Kürt emirini Osmanlı Devleti'ne bağladı…". Mustafa Nuri Paşa;Netayiçü'l-Vukuat, C.I-II, hazırlayan Neşet ÇAĞATAY, Ankara, 1979, s.82-83. Ayrıca bkz. Nejat GÖYÜNÇ; XVI. Yüzyılda Mardin Sancağı, İstanbul, 1969, s.15; M. Halil YİNANÇ; "Diyarbekir", İA., C.III, s.623. 10 Mustafa Nuri Paşa; a.g.e., s.82-83; Nejat GÖYÜNÇ; "Diyarbekir Beylerbeğliğinin İlk İdari Taksimatı", TD., S.:23, Mart 1969, s.23. 11 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.m., s.24. Ayrıca bkz. Ali Emirî Efendi, Osmanlı Vilâyât-ı Şarkiyyesi, İstanbul, 1337, s.7-70. 236 YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... kuşatılmıştır. Kuşatma başarılı olmamışsa da kaldırılmamış ve bu sebepten şehir halkı çok eziyet çekmiştir. Bu sırada Sultan Selim, Dulkadiroğulları'na karşı sefere çıkmış olduğundan, Diyarbekir'a fazla yardım edememiştir. Ancak Yiğit Ahmet kumandasındaki küçük bir Osmanlı müfrezesi muhasara hattını yararak şehre girmiştir12. Safevîler'in, Diyarbekir'ı muhasarasıbir yıl kadar sürmüştür. Şehir halkının ısrarlı talepleri ve İdris-i Bitlisî'nin tavsiyesi üzerine, bu sırada Bayburt'ta bulunan Bıyıklı Mehmet Paşa ve Rum Beğlerbeyi Şadi Paşa, Yuvuz Sultan Selim tarafından buranın fethine memur edilmişlerdir13. Osmanlı kuvvetlerinin yola çıkması üzerine, İdris-i Bitlisî'de Doğu Anadolu'da bulunan birçok Kürt ümerasını Osmanlı Devleti'nin yardımına koşmak üzere ayaklandırmıştır14. Bunun üzerine Karahan muhasarıyı kaldırmak zorunda kalmış ve Mardin'e doğru firar etmiştir. Osmanlı kuvvetleri Eylül 1515 ortalarında şehre girmiş ve halk tarafından büyük bir sevinçle karşılanmışlardır15 4 Kasım 1515'te Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa16, Diyarbekir Beylerbeyiliği'ne getirilmiş, Mehmet Paşa ile birlikte hadiselerde büyük rol oynayan İdris-i Bitlisî'ye ise padişah tarafından birçok hediyeler gönderilmiştir17. Ancak bu bölgede Osmanlı devleti ile Safevîler arasında, bölgenin mutlak hakimiyetini ele geçirmeyi hedefleyen mücadele iki yıl daha devam etmiştir. Nihayet 1517 senesi Mayıs ayı ortalarında, Bıyıklı Mehmet Paşa kumandasındaki Osmanlı kuvvetleri, Mardin Koçhisar yakınlarında Dede kargın sahasında, Safavî kuvvetlerini kesin 12 M. Halil YİNANÇ; a.g.m., s.623. 13 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.e., s.18. 14 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.e., s.18; İ. H. UZUNÇARŞILI; a.g.e., s.273-274. 15 N. GÖYÜNÇ, "XVI. Yüzyılın İlk Yarısında Diyarbakır", Belgelerle Türk Tarihi Dergisi, VII, s.78. 16 Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa, 4 Kasım 1515 tarihinde Diyarbekir Beylerbeğliğine getirilmiş ve 1521 tarihine kadar bu görevde kalmıştır. 24 Aralık 1521 tarihinde Diyarbakır'da vefat eden Bıyıklı Mehmed paşa'nın mezarı Diyarbakır'da kendi yaptırdığı camiin bahçesindedir.Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz.M.Mehdi İlhan, "Diyarbakır Fatihi ve Beylebeği Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa", Atatürk ve Diyarbakır, Diyarbakır,1981,s.137-162. 17 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.m., Mart 1986, s.25. 237 F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) bir yenilgiye uğratmışlar ve bu muharebede Karahan makdül düşmüştür18. Böylece Diyarbekir'ın Yanısıra Hısn-ı Keyfa, Ergani, Ruha, Mardin, Siirt gibi Güney-doğu Anadolu'nun önemli şehir ve kaleleri de kısa zamanda, Osmanlı Devleti'nin eline geçmiştir19. 4 Kasım 1515'te Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa'nın Beğlerbeyliği'ne tayini ile, Osmanlı idarî teşkilatı içerisinde beşinci eyalet olarak, Diyarbekir eyaleti teşekkül etmiştir. Osmanlılar tarafından bu bölgede ele geçirilen topraklar, Diyarbekir Merkez olmak üzere teşkilatlandırılmıştır20. Diyarbekir Beğlerbeğiliği'nin ilk idarî taksimatına bakıldığında bölgenin ilk dönemlerde, Safevî dönemi tesiri ile oldukça geniş bir sınıra sahip olduğu ve bütün Anadolu'nun bir arada toplandığı görülmektedir21. Bir süre sonra Erzurum Beylerbeğiliği teşkil edilerek, Diyarbekir Beğlerbeğiliği'nin kuzeyindeki bir kısım yerler buraya bağlanmıştır. Kanunî döneminde ise Van ve Urfa eyaletleri teşkil edildiğinden, doğu ve güneyindeki bazı yerlerin de bu yeni kurulan eyaletlere geçtiği görülmektedir22. Ancak bütün bunlara rağmen, Diyarbekir Eyaleti, Osmanlı döneminde ayrı bir öneme sahip olmaya devam etmiştir23. Diyarbekir'ın, İran sınırına yakın olması bu şehire ayrı bir önem kazandırmıştır. Osmanlı döneminde buranın İran'a karşı yapılan seferlerde merkez üssü olarak kullanıldığı görülmektedir24. Diyarbekir, İran'a karşı oluşturulan ordunun üssü ve kışlama yeri olduğundan, Kanunî, İran seferi dönüşünde 20 Ekim 1535 tarihinde Diyarbekir'ı ziyaret etmiştir. Kaleye kadar giderek Ulu 18 M. H. YİNANÇ, a.g.m., s.623; N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.e., s.24-25 19 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.m., s.26, Ayrıca bkz. Stanford SHAW; Osmanlı İmparatorluğu ve Modern Türkiye, C.I, s.123-125. 20 M. H. YİNANÇ; "Diyarbekir", a.g.m., s.623. The Encyclopedia of İslam'daki "Diyarbekir" makalesinde, M. H. YİNANÇ'ın İA'daki "Diyarbekir", makalesi kısaltılarak tercüme edilmiştir. bkz. II, s.345. 21 N. GÖYÜNÇ, a.g.m., s.27-28-29,30. 22 Andreas BİRKEN; Die Provinzen des Osmanischen Reiches, Wiesbaden, 1976, s.185; Tuncer BAYKARA; Anadolu'nun Tarihî Coğrafyasına Giriş, I, s.88. 23 M. H. YİNANÇ, a.g.m., s.345. 24 Mustafa Nuri Paşa; a.g.e., s.197, 209-210, 214-215. 238 YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... Camii'de namaz kılmış ve bu ziyareti 20 gün sürmüştür25. Yine bu ziyareti sırasında şehrin suyunu bollaştırmak için Hamravat suyunun Diyarbekir'a getirilmesini emretmiş ve bir darphane yaptırarak para bile bastırmıştır26. Kanunî İkinci İran Seferi'ne giderken 1554'te yine Diyarbekir'a uğramış ve bu defa sekiz gün kalmıştır27. XVI. ve XVII. yüzyıllarda Diyarbekir tarihi hakkında fazla bir bilgiye sahip değiliz. Bununla birlikte bu dönemler hakkında genel mahiyette bazı bilgiler verilebilir. XVI. yüzyılın ortalarında bozulan ekonomik durumun ortaya çıkardığı meseleler bu bölgede de tesirini göstermiş ve XVII. yüzyılın ikinci yarısında bölgede asayiş oldukça bozulmuştur28. Ülke genelindeki birçok eyalette olduğu gibi, Diyarbekir eyaleti sancaklarında da ehl-i şer´ ve ehl-i örf 'e mensup bir kısım görevlilerin bu dönemde bazı yolsuzluklara karıştıkları görülmektedir. Söz konusu dönemde bu konuda devlet merkezine pek çok şikayet gitmiştir29. Dolayısıyla ülke genelinde ortaya çıkan bir kısım huzursuzlukların, bu bölgede de oldukça tesirli olduğu söylenebilir. Yukarıda belirtildiği üzere, XVII. ve XVIII. yüzyıl Diyarbekir tarihini ancak bir kısım genel mahiyetteki hadiselerden takip edebiliyoruz. Bu cümleden olmak üzere, Kuyucu Murat Paşa'nın, Celâlîleri tenkilinden sonra çıktığı, İran seferi dönüşünde kışı Diyarbekir'da geçirdiği ve baharda tekrar, İran üzerine hareket etmek üzereyken 6 Ağustos 1611 tarihinde burada vefat ettiği görülmektedir30. Yine 1617 yılında Vezir-i azam Halil Paşa kumandasında İran seferine çıkan Osmanlı ordusu, Kırım Hanı'nın kendilerine katılmasını beklemek 25 M. H. YİNANÇ, a.g.m., s.345. Ayrıca bkz. Nasûhü's, Silahî, Beyân-ı Menâzil-i Sefer-i Irakeyn-Sultan Süleyman Han, Hazırlayan Hüseyin Gazi YURDAYDIN, Ankara, 1976, s.20, 40-41, 55. 26 Bedri GÜNKUT; Diyarbekir Tarihi, Diyarbekir, 1937, s.116. 27 M. H. YİNANÇ, a.g.m., s.345. 28 Mustafa AKDAĞ; Türk Halkının Dirlik ve Düzenlik Kavgası,Ankara,1975 s.67 29 "Celâlî Fetreti" diye adlandırılan bu dönem hakkında ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Mustafa AKDAĞ; a.g.e., s.135-244-246-253-470. Ayrıca yine bkz. Mustafa AKDAĞ; "Celâlî İsyanlarında Büyük Kaçgunluk (1603-1606) TAD, C.II, S.3-4, s.1-49. 30 Cengiz ORHONLU; "Murad Pşa, Kuyucu", İA, VIII, s.653. 239 F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) üzere, Diyarbekir'da kışlamıştır31. IV. Murat döneminde ise İran seferi için padişahtan önce Vezir-i azam Mehmet Paşa, Diyarbekir'da kışlamış ve IV. Murad da Bağdat seferine giderken (1638) buraya uğramıştır. IV. Murad bu seferden dönerken de (Şubat 1639) tekrar Diyarbekir'a uğramış ve bu defa 70 gün kalmıştır32. IV. Murad burada bulunduğu sırada çok nüfûzlu ve müridi oldukça fazla olan Rumiye Şeyhi lakabı ile meşhur Şeyh Mahmud Urmevî'yi idam ettirmiştir33. XIX. yüzyıla gelinceye kadarki geçen süre içerisinde, Diyarbekir'ın ilk dönemlerdeki kadar olması bile yine de önemli bir merkez olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Osmanlı devleti, Diyarbekir'a ayrı bir kıymet vermiş ve buraya tayin olunan valiler şehirde pekçok dinî ve sosyal yapılar inşa ettirmişlerdir34. Diyarbekir Eyaleti valilerinden Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa(1515-1521), Hüsrev Paşa(1521-1528), Hadım Ali Paşa (1534-1537), İskender Paşa (1551), Behram Paşa (1564-1572), Melek Ahmed Paşa (1587-1591 ve Defterdar Ahmed Paşa (1594 yıllarında birer camii inşa ettirmişlerdir. Delliller Hanı (1527-Hüsrev Paşa) ve Hasan Paşa Hanı (1574-1575) yine Osmanlı valileri tarafından inşa etirilen önemli yapılardır.XVII-XIX. yüzyıllar arasında valilik yapan bazı paşalarda çeşitli hayır eserleri yaptırmışlarıdır. Nasuh Paşa (1606-1611), Silahdar Murteza Paşa (1631-1633), Kara Mustafa Paşa (1644 ve 1650), İsmail Hakkı Paşa (1868- 1875) birer camii, Köprülü Abdullah Paşa (1717-1720) bir dârülkurrâ, Sarı Abdurrahman Paşa (1763-1766) bir kütüphane yaptırmıştır. Öte yandan (1815- 31 Katip Çelebi, Fezleke, I, İstanbul, 1287, s.383 vd. 32 Halil SAHİLLİOĞLU; "Dördüncü Murad'ın Bağdat Seferi Menzilnâmesi", Türk Tarih Kurumu Belgeleri, C.II. S.3-4, Ankara, 1965, s.22-31. 33Şeyh Mahmud'un idamına üzülen padişah, Kâbi köyünü Şeyhin evlatlarına vakfetmiştir. Evliya çelebi, Seyahatnâme, C.4, İstanbul, 1314, s.53, 54, 55. İncelediğimiz dönemde de söz konusu Şeyhin evlatlarının vakfına aitti. 1839 tarihinde Kâbi köyünün gelirlerine kasaba voyvodası müdahale etmiş ve bunun üzerine gönderilen fermanda bu köyün "Şeyh Mahmut Urmevî" vakfına ait olduğu belirtilerek, bunun önlenmesi istenmiştir. Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:607, s.6,7. 34 M. H. YİNANÇ, a.g.m., s.345. Daha fazal bilgi için bkz. Bedri GÜNKUT; a.g.e. , s.119. vd. 240 YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 1816) tarihleri arasında Süleyman Paşa şehrin harap olan surlarını tamir ettiriştir35 Osmanlılar zamanında bu derece önem verilen ve imar edilen Diyarbekir şehri, kültür bakımından da önemli bir merkez olmuştur. XVI. yüzyılın ilk yarısında Halvetilik tarikatının "Gülşeniye" kolunu kuran İbrahim Gülşeni ve buna ilave olarak Kadı Hüseyin bu şehirde yetişmiştir36. Osmanlı döneminde bu şehrin medreseleri de oldukça meşhur olup bunlar hakkında Evliya çelebi oldukça önemli bilgiler vermektedir37. Diyarbekir, Osmanlı döneminde idarî, askerî ve kültürel bir merkez olmanın yanı sıra ekonomik sahada da önemli bir yere sahipti. Şehirdeki önemli tesisler varlıklarını XIX. yüzyıla kadar sürdürmüşlerdir38. XVI. yüzyılda bu tesisler içerisinde olan "Darphane" bir aralık kapatılmış ise de 1575 yılında tekrar açılmıştır39. Diyarbekir'daki para darbı eldeki mevcut sikkelerden hareketle XVII. yüzyılın ortalarına kadar devam ettiği görülmektedir40. Diyarbekir'ın Osmanlı fethinden sonra her sahada büyük bir canlanma gösterdiği ve önemli bir merkez haline geldiği söylenebilir41. Ancak şehrin XVI. yüzyıldan sonraki durumu hakkında fazla bir bilgiye sahip değiliz Dolayısıyla XVII. ve XVII. yüzyıllara ait Diyarbekir tarihi hakkında fazla bir bilgi verilememiştir. 35 Nejat Göyünç, "Diyarbakır", Türkiye Diyanet Vakfı İslam Ansiklopedisi,C.IX,İstanbul,1994,s.464-469. 36Kasım KUFRALI; "Gülşeni", İA, C.IV, s.835. 37Evliya Çelebi'nin verdiği bilgilere göre 1655 tarihinde Diyarbakır'da, Mercaniye, İpariye, Sarolizade, Şeyh Rumî ve Tefsir medreseleri ve camiilerin her birinde birer Şeyhül-kurra vardı. Evliya Çelebi; Seyahatnâme,IV, 35. 38 XVI. yüzyılda Diyarbakır'daki Sanayi hak. bkz.N. GÖYÜNÇ," Kanuni Devri Başlarında Güneydoğu Anadolu", s.61-74. 39 İbrahim Artuk, "sikke" İA., C.X, s.63-64. Ayrıca bkz. Nejat Göyünç, XVI.Yüzyılda Güney Doğu Anadolu'nun Ekonomik Durumu.s.89. 40 İbrahim Artuk, "sikke" İA., C.X, s.63-64. 41 N. GÖYÜNÇ, Kanuni Devri Başlarında Güneydoğu Anadolu", s.61-74. Ayrıca bkz.Nejat Göyünç, XVI.Yüzyılda Güney Doğu Anadolu'nun Ekonomik Durumu.s.89. 241 F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 242 DİYARBEKİR EYALETİ VALİLERİ Osmanlı döneminde Diyarbekir eyaletinde görev yapan valiler tesbit edilirken arşiv vesikalarının dışında, üç ana kaynaktan istifade edilmiştir. Bunlar sırasıyla Mehmet Süreyya'nın, Sicill-i Osmanî adlı eseriF 42F , Diyarbekir Salnâmeleri F 43F ve Abdulgani Bulduk'un , El-Cezire'nin Muhtasar Tarihi adlı eserinin II. Bölümünü teşkil eden, Diyarbekir'in Acemlerden Fethini Müteakip Gelen Valilerin Terâcim-i Hâllerini Mübeyyin Tarihçe adlı eserdir. Abdulgani Bulduk Tarafından kaleme alınan El-Cezire'nin Muhtasar Tarihi adlı eser , Sait Paşa'nın Diyarbekir Tarihçesi' ne nakil ve ilavelerden oluşmakla birlikte, Diyarbekir'in dinî ve sosyal yapıları hakkında çok önemli bilgiler vermektedir. Osmanlı tarihi hakkında bugün için elde mevcut olmayan bir kısım kaynaklardan nakiller yapılması eserin kıymetini artırmaktadırF 44F. Eserinin II. Bölümünü teşkil eden, Diyarbekir'in Acemlerden Fethini Müteakip Gelen Valilerin Terâcim-i Hâllerini Mübeyyin Tarihçe adını taşıyan bölüm ise adından da anlaşılacağı üzere, 1515-1918 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir'de görev yapan valilerin hayatlarını anlatmaktadır.F 45F. Diyarbekir valilerinin 1515-1838 tarihleri arasında adları ve görev süreleri tesbit edilmiş olup, aşağıdaki tabloda verilmiştirF 46F. 42 Mehmed Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I-VI, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yay. İstanbul, 1996, 43 Diyarbekir salnameleri için bkz. H.1286 Diyarbekir Salnamesi,s.20-31, H.1287 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.18-29, H.1288 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.24-35, H.1289 Diyarbekir Salnamesi ,s.27-38, H.1290 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.32-42, H.1291 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.33-43, H.1312 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.42-51. 44 Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. İbrahim Yılmazçelik, XIX.Yüzyılın İlk Yarında Diyarbakır, Ankara ,1995. 45 Abdulgani Bulduk'un, El-Cezire'nin Muhtasar Tarihi adlı Yazma eserden istifade etmemizi sağlayan kıymetli Hocamız Tıp Tarihi uzmanı Abdussettar Hayati Afşar'a teşekkür ediyoruz. Bu eserin Tamamı, Osmanlı'dan Günümüze Diyarbakır Valileri adlı çalışmamızda yayınlanacaktır 46 1516-1838 tarihleri arasındaki Diyarbakır Eyaleti Valileri, Abdulgani Bulduk'un yazma eserinden , Diyarbakır Salnamesilerinden ve Mehmet Süreyya'nın Sicill-i Osmanî adlı eserinden tesbit edilmiştir Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Abdulgani Bulduk, El-Cezire'nin Muhtasar Tarihi, s. 367-382. II. Bölüm, "Diyarbekir'in Acemler'den Fethini Müteakib Gelen Valilerin Terâcim-i YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 243 1515-1838 TARİHLERİ ARASINDA DİYARBEKİR EYALETİ VALİLERİ Göreve başladığı Görev Süresi UAdı U UTarihU U(Kaçıncı Valiliği- Eseri) Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa 1516 6 Yıl -Kurşunlu Camii 0BHüsrev Paşa 1521-22 7 Yıl- Cami yaptırmıştır Fil Yakup Paşa 1528-29 2 Yıl Süleyman Paşa 1530-31 2 Yıl İbrahim Paşa 1532-33 2 Yıl 1BHadım Ali Paşa 1534-35 2 Yıl-Cami yaptırmıştır Sofu Mehmed Paşa 1537-38 3 Yıl Rüstem Paşa 1540-41 3 Yıl Bali Paşa 1543-44 2 Yıl Tokatlızâde Mehmed Paşa 1546-47 3 Yıl Ayas Paşa 1548-49 3 Yıl 2Bİskender Paşa 1551 14 Yıl–Cami yaptırmıştır Halhallı Behram Paşa 1564-65 3 Yıl Hallerini Mübeyyin Tarihçe", s.201-296. Ayrıca bkz.Mehmed Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I-VI, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yay. İstanbul, 1996 ve H.1286 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.20-31, H.1287 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.18-29,H.1288 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.24-35, H.1289 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.27-38, H.1290 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.32-42, H.1291 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.33-43, H.1312 Diyarbekir Salnamesi, s.42-51. Bunun başlıca sebebi ise elde bulunan arşiv vesikalarının eksikliğinden kaynaklanmaktadır. Ancak başta Diyarbakır Şer´iyye Sicilleri olmak üzere Başbakanlık Arşivi'nden temin edilen konu ile ilgili belgelerden yukarıdaki liste kontrol edilmiş ve bazı valilerin görev sürelerinde görülen hatalar düzeltilme yoluna gidilmiştir. Bu iş için kullanılan belgelerin künyeleri burada verilmemiştir.(Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz.İbrahim Yılmazçelik, XIX.Yüzyılın İlk Yarında Diyarbakır, Ankara ,1995.) Bu arada gerek A. Bulduk ve gerekse Diyarbekir Salnamelerinde ismine rastlanmayan bir tek vali vardır. 3 Ekim 1801 tarihli bir belgeden Osman Paşa'nın söz konusu tarihte Diyarbakır Valisi olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. (Bkz. BA., Cevdet Askerî, No:3147) Bunun dışında kalan valilerin tamamının yukarıda zikredilen kaynaklarda geçtiği görülmektedir. Fakat görev süreleri veya görev sıralarında görülen bazı hatalar düzeltilmiştir. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 244 Hüsrev Paşa 1567-68 3 Yıl Vezirzâde Hasan Paşa 1570-71 1 Yıl Özdemiroğlu Osman Paşa 1571-72 4 Yıl Derviş Paşa 1575-76 3 Yıl Sağır Behram Paşa 1577-78 10 Ay Hadım Mehmed Paşa 1579-1780 1 Yıl İbrahim Paşa 1580-81 1 Yıl Çağalazâde Sinan Paşa 1581 1 Yıl-I.Valiği Hüsrev Paşa 1582 1 Yıl Şehid Mehmed Paşa 1583 2 Yıl Cafer Paşa 1585 2 Yıl Koca Mehmed Paşa 1586-87 3 Yıl Çağalazâde Sinan Paşa 1589-90 1 Yıl-II.Valiği Deli İbrahim Paşa 1590-91 2 Yıl-I.Valiği Saatçı Hasan Paşa 1592-93 1 Yıl Deli İbrahim Paşa 1593-94 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Mehmed Paşa 1594-1595 1 Ay-I.Valiği Hadım Osman Paşa 1594-1595 6 Ay Mehmed Paşa 1594-1595 6 Ay-II.Valiği Ferhad Paşa 1594-1595 1 Ay Murad Paşa 1595-1596 6 Yıl Hadım Hüsrev Paşa 1601-1602 1 Yıl Sofu İbrahim Paşa 1602-1603 6 Ay Ketenci Ömer Paşa 1602-1603 11 Ay Koca Osman Paşa 1603-1604 1 Yıl Çağalazâde Mahmud Paşa 1605-1606 1 Yıl Zincirkıran Ali Paşa 1606 5 Ay 3BNasuh Paşa 1606-1607 5 Yıl -Cami Yaptırmıştır Zülfükar Paşa 1611-1612 6 Ay Mustafa Paşa 1611-12 2 Yıl Muallimzâde Mehmed Paşa 1614-1615 3 Ay YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 245 Tekeli Mehmed Paşa 1614-1615 3 Ay Dilaver Paşa 1615 3 Yıl-I.Valilği Mustafa Paşa 1618 1 Yıl Dilaver Paşa 1618-1619 1 Ay-II.Valilği Kemankeş Ali Paşa 1618-1619 8 Ay Dilaver Paşa 1618-1619 5 Ay-III.Valiliği Süleyman Paşa 1621-1622 2 Yıl Hafız Ahmed Paşa 1623-1624 1 Yıl Deli Murad Paşa 1624-1625 2 Yıl Koca Hüsrev Paşa 1626-1627 1 Yıl Gürcü Mehmed Paşa 1627-1628 1 Yıl Halıcızâde Mustafa Paşa 1628-1629 1 Yıl Halil Paşa 1629-1630 2 Yıl Tayyar Mehmed Paşa 1631-1632 6 Ay Silahdar Murteza Paşa 1631-1632 2 Yıl-Cami ve Çeşme Yap. Tayyar Paşa 1633-1634 5 Yıl Derviş Mehmed Paşa 1638-1639 6 Ay-I.Valiliği 4BSilahdar Melik Ahmed Paşa 1638-1639 2Yıl-Cami Yaptırmıştır Maksud Paşa 1640-1641 1Yıl 3 Ay Derviş Mehmed Paşa 1641-1642 2 Yıl Kara Mustafa Paşa 1644 1 Yıl Melik Ahmed Paşa 1645-1646 6 Ay-II.Valilği Telli Mustafa Paşa 1645-1646 6 Ay Melik Ahmed Paşa 1646-1647 1Yıl 3 Ay-III.Valiliği Çavuşzâde Mehmed Paşa 1647 1 Yıl Mısırlı Mustafa Paşa 1648 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Çağırğan Mehmed Paşa 1649 6 Ay Saçbağı Mehmed Paşa 1649 5 Ay Kara Mustafa Paşa 1650 1 Yıl Haydarzade Mustafa Paşa 1651 1 Yıl Mısırlı Mustafa Paşa 1652 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 246 Bostancı Mehmed Paşa 1653 1 Yıl Gürcü Cafer Paşa 1654 1 Yıl Şatır Kara Mustafa Paşa 1655 6 Ay Tayyarzâde Ahmed Paşa 1655 6 Ay Silahdar Ahmed Paşa 1656 1 Yıl Abaza Hasan Paşa 1656-1657 6 Ay Tayyarzâde Ahmed Paşa 1657 2 Yıl Silahdar Osman Paşa 1658-1659 2 Yıl Mîrahûr Mustafa Paşa 1660-61 1 Yıl Silahdar Kenan Paşa 1661-62 6 Ay Kethüda Mehmed Paşa 1661-62 6 Ay Defterdar Hacı Hüseyin Paşa 1662-63 10 Ay-I.Valiliği Çuhadar Hasan 1664 4 Yıl Yeniçeri Ağası Kenan Paşa 1667-1668 1 Yıl Hacı Mehmed Paşa 1668 3 Yıl Çuhadar Hasan Paşa 1671 2 Yıl Şatır Mehmed Paşa 1673 1 Yıl Kaplan Mustafa Paşa 1674-1675 2 Yıl-I.Valiliği Damad Hüseyin Paşa 1676-1677 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Defterdar Hüseyin Paşa 1677-1678 6 Ay-II.Valiliği Kaplan Mustafa Paşa 1677-1678 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Kemankeş Mahmud Paşa 1678-79 3 Yıl Kara Mehmed Paşa 1682-1683 1 Yıl Osman Paşa 1683 1 Ay Düdüklü İbrahim Paşa 1683-1684 6 Ay Siyavuş Paşa 1684-1685 2 Yıl Damad Hüseyin Paşa 1687 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Müfettiş Cafer Paşa 1687-88 1 Yıl Silahdar Ömer Paşa 1688 6 Ay Osman Paşazâde Ahmed Paşa 1688 1 Yıl Kemankeş Ahmed Paşa 1689 1 Yıl YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 247 Hacı Ali Paşa 1690 2 Yıl Şahin Mehmed Paşa 1691 2 Yıl-I.Valiliği Kalaylı Koz Ahmed Paşa 1693 3 Ay Halil Paşa 1693 2 Ay Ali Paşa 1693 4 Ay Hacı Osman Paşa 1693 2 Ay İsmail Paşa 1693 20 Gün Darendeli Ahmed Paşa 1693 2 Ay Hazine Kethüdası Ahmed Paşa 1694 6 Ay Şahin Mehmed Paşa 1694 4 Ay-II.Valiliği Topal Hüseyin Paşa 1695-96 1 Yıl Taltaban Mustafa Paşa 1696-97 7 Ay-Mescid Yaptırmışdır. İbrahim Paşa 1697-98 6 Ay Tosun Mehmed Paşa 1697-98 6 Ay Çelebi Yusuf Paşa 1698-99 7 Ay-I.Valiliği Bıyıklı Mehmed Paşa 1699-1700 1 Yıl 9 Ay Topal Yusuf Paşa 1701-1702 2 Yıl İbrahim Paşa 1702-1703 6 Ay-I.Valiliği Hasan Paşa 1702-1703 2 Ay-I.Valiliği Çelebi Yusuf Paşa 1703 10 Gün-II.Valiliği Hasan Paşa 1703-1704 1 Yıl 2 Ay-II.Valiliği Palabıyık Yusuf Paşa 1705-1706 1 Yıl İbrahim Paşa 1706-1707 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Receb Paşa 1707-1708 3 Yıl-I.Valiliği-Köşk Yap. Maktulzade Ali Paşa 1710 3Yıl Şehla İbrahim Paşa 1713 2 Yıl Kara Mustafa Paşa 1715 1 Yıl Receb Paşa 1716 2 Yıl-II.Valiliği Köprülüzâde Abdullah Paşa 1718 2 Yıl 6 Ay-Dâru'l-kurâ Yap. Küçük Osman Paşa 1719-1720 8 Ay Arif Ahmed Paşa 1720 5 Yıl F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 248 Receb Paşa 1724-1725 1 Yıl-III.Valiliği Silahdar Memed Paşa 1725-1726 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Kürd İbrahim Paşa 1726-1727 2 Yıl Hacı Mustafa Paşa 1728-1729 1 Yıl Hekimbaşızâde Ali Paşa 1729-1730 1 Yıl Kara Mustafa Paşa 1730-1731 2 Yıl-I.Valiliği Silahdar Mehmed Paşa 1732-1733 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Kara Mustafa Paşa 1733-1734 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Gürcü İsmail Paşa 1734-1735 9 Ay Sarı Mustafa Paşa 1734-1735 6 Ay Silahdar Firarî Mustafa Paşa 1735-1736 1 Yıl Genç Ali Paşa 1736-1737 2 Ay Silahdar Mehmed Paşa 1736-1737 1 Yıl-III.Valiliği Abdi Paşazade Ali Paşa 1737-1738 3 Ay-I.Valiliği Tuz Mehmed Paşa 1738-1739 1 Yıl Mehmed Memiş Paşa 1739-1740 7 Ay Çeteci Abdullah Paşa 1740-1741 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Kethüda Hüseyin Paşa 1741-1742 1 Yıl Güleç Ali Paşa 1742 6 Ay Abdipaşazâde Ali Paşa 1742-1743 1 Yıl 7 Ay-II.Valiliği Kazıkçı Hüseyin Paşa 1744 5 Ay Çeteci Abdullah Paşa 1744-1745 1 Yıl 10 Ay-II.Valiliği Puladzâde Çelik Mehmed Paşa 1746 9 Ay Ahmed Paşa 1747 5 Ay Sadr-ı Esbak Hasan Paşa 1747-1748 10 Ay Yahya Paşa 1748 1 Yıl Çeteci Abdullah Paşa 1749 1 Yıl 6 Ay-III.Valiliği İbrahim Paşa 1750-1751 9 Ay-I.Valiliği Çeteci Abdullah Paşa 1751-1752 1 Yıl 6 Ay-IV.Valiliği Şehsuvarzade Mustafa Paşa 1752-1753 1 Yıl İbrahim Paşa 1753-1754 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 249 (Diğer) İbrahim Paşa 1754-1755 2 Yıl 6 Ay Abdullah Paşa 1757-1758 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Numan Paşa 1758-1759 1 Yıl Abdullah Paşa 1759 6 Ay-II.Valiliği Çeteci Abdullah Paşa 1759 8 Ay-V.Valiliği Feyzullah Paşa 1760-1761 1 Yıl Ağazâde Mustafa Paşa 1761-1762 2 Yıl Sarı Abdurrahman Paşa 1763-1764 3Yıl-Kütüphane Yaptırmış. Ali Paşa 1766-1767 1 Yıl Hüseyin Paşa 1767-1768 1 Yıl Abdülcelilzâde Emin Paşa 1768-1769 2 Yıl Bostancı Ahmed Paşa 1770-1771 1 Yıl Ali Paşa 1771 6 Ay Hazinedar Ali Paşa 1771 1 Yıl 5 Ay Osman Paşa 1773 6 Ay Ispanakçı Mustafa Paşa 1773 6 Ay Abdullah Paşa 1774 2 Yıl-I.Valiliği Abdi PaşaI 1776 6 Ay Hazinedar Ali Paşa 1776 6 Ay Adullah Paşa 1777 1 Yıl-II.Valiliği Kemahlı Halil Paşa 1778 1 Ay Ahmed İzzed Paşa 1779 6 Ay Osmanpaşazâde Mehmed Paşa 1779 7 Ay Hasan Paşa 1780 6 Ay Mehmed Paşa 1780 6 Ay Osman Paşa 1780-1781 4 Ay Kiki Abdi Paşa 1781-1784 2 Yıl-I.Valiliği Nasuh Paşa 1784-1784 8 Ay Azim-zade Abdullah Paşa 1784-1785 5 Ay-I.Valiliği Miktad Paşa 1785-1786 5 Ay Kiki Abdi Paşa 1786-1786 5 Ay-II.Valiliği F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 250 Yeğen Hacı Mehmed Paşa 1786-1786 2 Ay İzzed Mehmed Paşa 1786-1787 2 Ay Ebubekir Paşa 1787-1788 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Firuz Paşa 1788-1788 11 Ay Abdi Paşa 1788-1789 1 Yıl 1 Ay-II.Valiliği Süleyman Paşa 1789-1791 1 Yıl 1 Ay Ferhat Paşa 1791-1792 1 Yıl 4 Ay Yusuf Ziya Paşa 1793-1794 1 Yıl 2 Ay Hasan Paşa 1794-1795 5 Ay Ebubekir Paşa 1796-1796 6 Ay-II.Valiliği Ali Paşa 1796-1798 2 Yıl 8 Ay Salih Paşa 1798-1798 3 Ay Silahdar Hacı İbrahim Paşa 1798-1799 6 Ay I.Valiliği Adim(Azim-zade)AbdullahPaşa 1799-1800 6 Ay-II.Valiliği Şeyh-zade İbrahim Paşa 1800-1800 9 Ay-I.Valiliği Çorumlu Hüseyin Paşa 1800-1801 9 Ay Osman Paşa 1801-1801 1 Ay Tayyar-zade Mahmud Paşa 1801-1801 6 Ay Zühdü İsmail Paşa 1801-1802 4 Ay Mehmed Paşa 1802-1803 6 Ay Kösepaşa-zade VeliyüddünPaşa 1804-1805 5 Ay Hüsrev Mehmed Paşa 1804-1805 2 Ay Hasan Paşa 1805-1805 10 Ay Hacı İbrahim Paşa 1805-1805 6 Ay-II.Valiliği Katarağası-zade Mehmed Paşa 1805-1806 6 Ay Abdi Paşa 1805-1806 8 Ay Murad Paşa 1806-1807 10 Ay Mehmed Şerif Paşa 1808-1809 8 Ay Şeyh-zade İbrahim Paşa 1809-1813 6 Yıl-II.Valiliği Emin Paşa 1813-1815 1 Yıl Süleyman Paşa 1815-1815 1Yıl-Surları tamir etmiştir. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 251 Kalender Paşa 1815-1816 6 Ay Pehlivan İbrahim Paşa 1816-1816 6 Ay Moralı Hacı Ebubekir Paşa 1816-1817 10 Ay Abidin Paşa 1817-1818 1 Yıl Maraşlı Ali Paşa 1818-1819 8 Ay Behram Paşa 1819-1819 5 Ay Seyyid Ahmed Paşa 1819-1820 3 Ay Gevranlı-zade Ali Paşa 1820-1821 6 Ay Hafız Ali Paşa 1820-1821 9 Ay Hacı Alâeddin Paşa 1821-1822 6 Ay Mehmed Emin Paşa 1822-1822 3 Ay Gevranlı-zade Mehmed Paşa 1822-1823 1 Yıl Hüseyin Paşa 1823-1824 1 Yıl Salih Paşa 1824-1826 1 Yıl-I.Valiliği Mehmed EminPaşa(Ebu'l-bûd ) 1826-1826 1 Yıl 8 Ay Salih Paşa 1826-1829 3 Yıl-II.Valiliği Yahya Paşa 1829-1831 2 Yıl Ali Rıza Paşa 1831-1832 1 Yıl Çöteli-zade Hacı İbrahim Paşa 1832-1832 1 Ay Çöteli-zade İshak Paşa 1832-1834 1 Yıl Mehmed Reşid Paşa 1834-1836 2 Yıl 8 Ay Hafız Paşa 1837-1839 2 Yıl 2 Ay 1515-1918 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir'de görev yapan valilerin tamamının hayat hikayelerini bu çalışmada vermek oldukça güçtür. Ancak yukarıda sözkonusu edilen kaynaklardan istifade etmek süretiyle bir fikir verebilmesi açısından sadece 1780-1838 yılları arasındaki valilerin hayat hikayeleri verilmişve bu dönemin genel bir değerlendirmesi yapılmıştırF 47F 47 1518-1918 tarihleri arısndaki Diyarbakır valileri ,Osmanlı'dan Günümüze Diyarbakır Valileri adını taşıyan çalışmamızda yayınlanacaktır F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 252 1780-1838 TARİHLERİ ARASINDA DİYARBEKİR EYALETİ VALİLERİ Kiki Abdi Paşa: Şaban Paşa'nın oğludur.Aslen Diyarbekirlidir.Kapıcıbaşı ve sonra mîrimîran olup 1193'de (1779) İçel, 1194'de (1780) Adana, 1195'de (1781) ikinci defa İçel, 1196'da (1782) vezirlikle Diyarbekir, 1198 (1784) Halep ve Rakka, 1199'da (1785) ikinci defa Diyarbekir valisi olup Safer 1200'de (Aralık 1785) Sivas valisi ve Zilhicce'de (Ekim 1786) üçüncü defa Diyarbekir valisi oldu ve Küçük Alioğlu'nun cezalandırılmasıyla görevlendirildi. Hizmetten sonrü Zilkade 1201'de (Ağustos-Eylül 1787) Mısır valisi olup 1203'de (1788/1789) azledilip Halep'e gelmiş ve Recep 1203'de (Mart-Nisan 1789) orada vefat eylemiştir. Güçlü bir idareci, vukuflu bir vezirdiF 48F. Nasuh Paşa(Azim-zade): Aslen Şamlı'dır. Sa´deddin Paşa'nın oğludur. Azim-zade Mehmed Paşa'ya damad oldu. 1198'de (1784) vezir rütbesiyle Diyarbekir valisi ve Şevval 1199'da (Ağustos 1785) İçel ve 1200'de (1786) Teke mutasarrıfı oldu. Zilka´de 1202'de (Ağustos 1788) vezirliği kaldırılıp İstanköy'e gönderildi. 1212'de (1797/98) vezirliği verilerek Hanya muhafızı ve İçel mutasarrıfı oldu. O aralık Mısır'da Murad Bey'le beraber bulunup 1213'de (1798/99) Mısır'da Murad Bey'le beraber bulunup 1213'de (1798/99) Mısır'da askerî kumandan oldu. Rebiyülevvel 1214'de (Ağustos 1799) Mısır valisi olarak Fransızlarla muharebede yararlık gösterinci murassa bir kılıçla taltifname gönderildi. Sonra 1215'de (1800/01) Haleb valisi oldu. Azilden sonra Hama'ya çekilip emekli oldu. 1229'da (1814) vebadan vefat etti. Şam, Humus, Trablus, Lazkiye, Cile ve Hama'da hayratı varmış. Oğulları Sa´deddin Bey ve Kaid Bey vefat eylediler. Oğlu Ahmed müeyyed Paşa'dır. Damadı ve kölesi Ali Ağa'dan torunu olup bir damadı da Mısırlı Küçük Şerif Paşa'dır. Müeyyed Paşa'nın 14 kadar hayatta evladı vardırF 49F. 48 Mehmed Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, Tarih Vakfı Yurt Yay. İstanbul, 1996, s.53.,A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir'in Acemler'den Fethini Müteakib Gelen Valilerin Terâcim-i Hallerini Mübeyyin Tarihçe,s.226-227. 49 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1230-1231.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.267. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 253 Azim-zade Abdullah Paşa: Aslen Şamlıdır. Mehmed Paşa'nın oğludur. Mîrimîran rütbesiyle cerde başbuğu ve Trablusşam valisi oldu. 1198'de (1784) Sivas, vezirlikle Ramazan 1200'de (Temmuz 1786) Diyarbekir valisi olup azilden sonra Rodos'a gönderildi. Zilka´de 1201'de (Ağustos-Eylül 1787) Adana, sonra Konya valisi oldu. Cemaziyelevvel 1206'da (Ocak 1792) İçel, Cemaziyelevvl 1208'de (Aralık 1793) Anadolu ve ardından Haleb, 1210'da (1795/96) Şam ve sonra Maraş ve 1213'de (1798/99) Diyarbekir valiliği eklenmesiyle Mısır valisi ve 1214'de (1799/1800) Şam valisi olup Safer 1222'de (Nisan 1807) azledildi. Rebiyülevvel 1223'de (Mayıs 1808) Rakka valisi olup azledildi. 1227'de (1812) Hamid sancağı mutasarrıfı olup 1228'de (1813) Hama'da vefat eylemiştir. Yaşı 90'ı aşkın olup Hama'da vakıfları ve büyük bir medresesi vardır. Oğlu Halil Paşa olup Sultan Abdulaziz devrinde(1861-1876) Şam'da vefat eylemiştir, diğer oğlu ise Hafız Bey'dirF 50F. Mikdad Ahmed Paşa: Canikli Ali Paşa'nın ikinci oğludur. Gençliğinde, Rebiyülevvel 1192'de (Nisan 1778) vezirlikle Sivas valisi olup o sene Şevval'de (Ekim) azledildi ve vezirliği kaldırıldı. 1195'de (1781) vezirliği tekrar verilerek Amasya mutasarrıfı oldu. Muharrem 1197'de (Aralık 1782) Konya, Ramazan 1198'de (Temmuz-Ağustos 1784) ikinci defa Trabzon valisi, Cemaziyelevvel'de (Mart 1785) Cerde başbuğluğu ile Trablusşam, Ramazan'da (Temmuz) ikinci defa Konya, 1200'de (1786) Sivas, 1201 (1787) sonlarında Halep, 1202'de (1787/88) Diyarbekir valisi olup o sene vezirliği kaldırıldı. 1205'de (17890) tekrar vezirlikle asker sürücüsü oldu. O sene Rebiyülahir'de (Kasım 1790) yine vezirliği 50 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.79-80.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.267. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 254 kaldırılarak Filibe'ye gönderilmiştir. 1206 sonlarında (1792 ortaları) katledildi. Muharrem 1207'de (Ağustos-Eylül 1792) kesik başı Karacaahmet'e defnedildiF 51F. Yeğen Hacı Mehmed Paşa: Alaiye'de Marulla kasabasında serdengeçti ağalarından Yusuf Ağa'nın oğlu olarak 1139'da (1726/27) doğdu. 1155'de (1742) İstanbul'a gelip Belgrad serdengeçti ağası oldu. Oradaki kötü halinden dolayı Alaiye'ye sürgün edildi. Orada da kötü halinden dolayı kaçarak İstanbul'a geldi. Suçu affolunarak Eflak serdarı oldu. Sonra turnacı, saksoncu, 1186'da (1772/73) zağarcıbaşı ve Muharrem 1187'de (Nisan 1773) kul kethüdası olup harpte bir muharebeyi kazanmıştır. 17 Rebiyülevvel 1187'de (8 Haziran 1773) yeniçeri ağası oldu. 16 Şa´ban'da (2 kasım) vezirlik verildi. 2 Cemaziyelahir 1188'de (10 Ağustos 1774) sedâret kaymakamı olup orduya geldi. 25 Receb 1188'de (1 Ekim 1774) ilaveten Aydın muhassılı olup o günün ikindisinde Silistre valisi olarak ağalıkdan da azledildi. 1189'da (1775) Vidin, Zilhicce 1189'da (Şubat 1776) ikinci defa Silistre ve Cemaziyelevvel 1191'de (Haziran 1777) Kırşehir, 1193'de (1779) Anadolu valisi olup, 1194'de (1780) Alaiye'ye girişinde vezirliği kaldırılarak ikamete memur oldu. 1195'de (1781) vezirliği geri verilip Hotin muhafızı olup 1196'da (1782) Tırhala ve 19 Cemaziyelevvel'de (13 mayıs 1782) Rumeli valisi olup 16 Ramazan 1196'da (25 ağustos 1782) sadrazam oldu. 25 Muharrem 1197'de (21 Aralık 1782) azledilerek Vidin valisi olup 23 Cemaziyelahir 1198'de (14 Mayıs 1784) İnebahtı, Muharrem 1199'da (KasımAralık 1785) Mısır ve Zilhicce 1200'de (Ekim 1786) Diyarbekir valisi oldu. 1201'de (1786/87) azledildi. Harpde Vidin seraskeri, Zilhicce 1201'de (EylülEkim 1787) Selanik valisi, Muharrem 1202'de (Ekim-Kasım 1787) İsmail sürücüsü ve serasker olup 25 Safer 1202'de (6 Aralık 1787) yolda Köstence'de vefat etti. Hareketli, hırslı, tedbirliydi. Oğlu Yusuf Bey'dirF 52F. 51 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1092-93.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.267. 52 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1077.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.269. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 255 İzzed Mehmed Paşa: Safranbolulu'dur. 1201(1786-87) Tarihinde Diyarbekir'e vali olmuşdur.2 Ay kadar kalmışdır.Daha sonra sedarete geçmiş ise kısa bir süre sonra azl edilmişdirF 53F. Ebubekir Paşa: 1201 tarihinde birinci defa gelerek 6 ay kadar kalmış ikinci defa 1209 tarihinde gelerek iki defa Diyerbekir'de valilik yapmıştır. Sonra Şeyhülharam olmuşdur.F 54 Firuz Paşa: Beylerden olup Şevval 1201'de (Temmuz-Ağustos 1787) Rakka valisi ve vezir olmuştur. 1202'de (1787/88) Diyarbekir valisi oldu. 1203'de (1788/89) ayrılıp Yedikule'de tevkif edildi. Sonra Midilli'ye gönderildi ve orada vefat etmiştirF 55F. Abdi Paşa (Seyyid, Hacı): Ankaralıdır. Mîrimîran olarak savaşı gitti. İyi hareketi dolayısıyla vezirlik verildi. 1203'de (1788/89) harpte iken Diyarbekir valisi olup Cemaziyelevvel 1209'da (Aralık 1794) Çirmen ve Edirne valisi oldu. Şevval'de (Nisan-Mayıs 1795) Silistre eklendi, sonra Konya valisi oldu. Receb 1210'da (Ocak 1796) Vidin valisi oldu. 1212'de (1797/98) Vidin'de şehid olmuşturF 56F. Süleyman Paşa: Zorluoğlu'nun kethüdasıdır. Özi Ağası olup Eylül 1779 da Yeniçeri Ağası olmuş 1781 de azledilmiştir. 1782 de RUmeli payesiyle Hotin muhafızı olup 1787 de Köstendil mutasarrıfı oldu. 1203 de (1788-89) vezirlikle Rusya muharebesine memur olup 1204 (1789-1790) Diyarbekir valisi olmuş 1205 (1790-1791) de ayrılmıştırF 57F. 53 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.269. 54 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.269. 55 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.538.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.270. 56 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.54. 57 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1543.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.270. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 256 Ferhad Paşa: Bostancı Ocağı'ndan yetişip haseki, Ceaziyelevvel 1200 (Mart 1786) sonlarında bostancıbaşı, 8 Muharrem 1204'de (28 Eylül 1789) vezir rütbesiyle Rumeli sürücüsü, sonra Hotin valisi ve 1205'de (1790/91) Diyarbekir valisi oldu. 1207'de (1792/93) azledildi. 1209'da (1794/95) Adana eklenmesiyle Silistre muhafızı, bir-iki ay da Selanik valisi, Cemaziyelevvel 1210'da (Kasım 1795) İnebahtı, ardından Hanya ve Rebiyülevvel 1211'de (Eylül 1796) Kandiye valisi oldu. Cemaziyelevvel 1213'de (Ekim 1798) vefat etmiştirF 58F. Yusuf Ziyaeddin Paşa: Gürcüdür. Mîrâhûr Mustafa Paşa'nın kölesi olup onun oğlu suddûrdan İbrahim Bey'in dairesinde ilim tahsiliyle Ispanakçı Mustafa Paşa'ya enderun ağası oldu. Sonra Halil Hamid Paşa'ya intisab ederek sırasıyla silahdarı olmuşdur. Vefatında irsâl-ı lihye ile maden-i hümâyûn emini oldu. Orada iken mîrimîran ve 1207'de (1792/93) vezirlik verildi. 1208'de (1793/94) Diyarbekir ve 17 Rebiyülevvel 1209'da (12 Ekim 1794) ilaveten Erzurum valisi olup 1211'de (1796/97) ilaveten Çıldır valisi oldu. 1212'de (1797/98) talebiyle Çıldır'dan azledilerek ilaveten Trabzon valisi oldu. 8 Rebiyülevvel 1213'de (20 Ağustos 1798) sadrazam olup 15 Cemaziyelevvel'de (25 Ekim) İstanbul'a geldi. 21 Muharrem 1220'de (21 Nisan 1805) istifa ile Beylerbeyi'ndeki evine çekildi. Ardından Trabzon valisi olup Muharrem 1222'de (Mart 1807) Erzurum valisi ve Şark seraskeri oldu. 18 Receb 1222'de (21 Eylül 1807) Bağdad ve Basra valisi oldu. Bir ay sonra Konya ve sonra Haleb valisi oldu. 14 Zilka´de 1223'de (1 Ocak 1809) ikinci defa sadrazam olup Haleb'den 8 Rebiyülevvel 1224'de (23 Nisan 1809) İstanbul'a geldi. 16 Rebiyülahir 1226'da (10 Mayıs 1811) azledilerek Dimetoka'ya sürülmüş ve sonra maden eminliği üzerinden kaldırılmıştır. Muharrem 1231'de (Aralık 1815) vezirliği tekrar verilip Ağrıboz ve Karlıili muhafızı ve 12324de (1817) Sakız muhafızı olup 1234'de (1819) orada vefat etti. Sakız'da Şeyh İlyas Türbesi'nde medfundur. Şair, münşi, gayretli, akıllıydı. Mısır'ın fethinde hayli hizmeti görüldü. Ancak zevcesi Kandilli Hamamı 58 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.518.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.270. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 257 ustalarından Ayşe Hanım'a mahkumdu. Bu hanım Zilhicce 1226'da (Aralık 1811/Ocak 1812) vefat edip Selimiye'ye defnedilmiştirF 59F. Hasan Paşa: Zihnelidir. Yükselerek kapıcıbaşı oldu. Serveti olmakla ordu defterdarı ve kıla´ tamiri memuru oldu. Sonra Surre Emini olup Şaban 1202'de (Mayıs 1788) vezirlikle İsakçı muhafızı oldu. Sonra İsmail seraskeri oldu. Savaşlarda bulunarak Rusya'ya esir düştü. 50 bin kuruş harçlık gönderildi. Savaştan sonra kurtulup dağlı eşkiyasının takibine memur oldu. 1208'de (1793/94) Silistre'ye dönüp 1209'da (1794/95) Diyarbekir valisi olduysa da aynı yıl azledildi. 1210'da (1795/96) Kocaeli mutasarrıfı olarak Hakkı Paşa maiyetinde memur olup sonra vezirliği kaldırıldı. Muharrem 1213'de (Haziran-Temmuz 1798) vezirliği verilerek Boğaz muhafızı, Edirne valisi ve Cemaziyelahir'de (Kasım) ilaveten Rumeli valisi olup Zilka´de'de (Nisan 1799) Edirne'den ayrıldı. Safer 1214'de (Temmuz 1799) vefat eylediF 60F. Ali Paşa: lakabı Alo Paşa'dır. Cezayirli Hasan Paşa'nın adamlarındandır. Bir çok yüksek memuriyetlerde ve valiliklerde bulunmuş kah azl kah nasb edilmişken bilahare vezaretle 1210(1795-96 tarihinde Diyarbekir valisi olub iki sene sekiz ay kalmışdırF 61 Salih Paşa: Bir çok parlak memuriyetlerde bulunarak 1212(1797) tarihinde Diyarbekir valisi olmuşdur.'akil bir adam idi F 62F. Silahdar Hacı İbrahim Paşa: Halebli'dir. 1212 tarihinde Şam'da vali iken aynı tarihte Diyarbekir'e gelmişdir. Altı ay kalmışdırF 63 Şeyhzade İbrahim Paşa (Seyyid): Diyarbekirlidir. Kapıcıbaşı olup Urfa müsellimi idi. Moranlı Abdi Bey'in birçok malını çıkarmasına mükafaten 59 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1701-1702.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.270. 60 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.633-634. 61 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.270. 62 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.271. 63 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.271. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 258 Cemaziyelevvel 1211'de (Kasım 1796) vezirlikle Rakka valisi, 1214'de (1799/1800) Diyarbekir valisi, Rebiyülahir 1215'de (Eylül 1800) Medine muhafızlığıyla Cidde valisi ve 1223'de (1808) ikinci defa Diyarbekir valisi olup 1229'da (1814) vefat etmiştir. Mezarı Diyarbekir'deki Fatih Paşa Camii yanıdadır.Sadık, doğru, terbiyeliydi. Oğlu Osman Paşa'dırF 64F. Çorumlu Hüseyin Paşa: Buna Fındık Hüseyin Paşa da derler. Çorumludur. Kapıcıbaşı olarak İzmit mutasarrıfı ve 1213'de (1798/99) vezirlikle Karası valisi olup 1215'de (1800/01) Diyarbekir valisi olarak 1216'da (1801/02) azledildi. Sonra Maraş valisi olup 1223'de (1808) azledilmiştir. Zalim olduğu için döktüğü kanlara bedel olarak Sivas'da idam edilmişdirF 65F Osman Paşa: Gürcüdür. Kapıcıbaşı, Rusya harbinde mîrimîran ve dalkılıç başbuğu olup hizmet göstermekle 1205'de (1789/90) vezirlik verildi. 1206'da (1791/92) Keşan'da oturdu. 1210'da (1795/96) Vidin muhafızı, ardından Silistre valisi, Safer 1213'de (Temmuz-Ağustos 1798) Anadolu valisi, Ramazan 1213'de (Şubat 1799) Bosna valisi, Zilka´de 1213'de (Nisan 1799) Selanik ve sonra Rumeli valisi olup muhafız sıfatıyla Berkofça'da oturdu. Zilhicce 1215'de (NisanMayıs 1801) Diyarbekir valisi olup Muharrem 1217'de (Mayıs 1802) Bosna valisi oldu. Sonra Silistre'ye vali edildi. Birkaç ay sonra Anadolu valisi oldu. Cemaziyelevvel 1218'de (Ağustos-Eylül 1803) Erzurum valisi olup 18 Cemaziyelevvel 1218'de (5 Eylül 1803) vefat etti. Rumeli'de haylice hizmeti görülmüştür. Oğlu Ahmed Bey 1212'de (1797/98) kapıcıbaşı olduF 66 Zühdü İsmail Paşa: Enderun'da yetişmiştir. 2 Ağustos 1801 tarihinde vezirlikle Konya ve Diyarbekir valisi olmuştur. Eylül 1802 tarihinde Sivas valiğine getirilmiştir. 1820 de vefat etmiştir. Sarayın damatlarındandırF 67F. 64 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.III, s.785-786.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.271. 65 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.III, s.716.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.271. 66 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1305. 67 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1720.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.273. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 259 Mehmed Paşa :Ebû Merak Mehmed Paşa olarak da bilinir. Gazzeli'dir. Yusuf Ziya Paşa'nın dikkatini çekerek mîrmîran rutbesiyle Hayfa mutasarrıfı olup 1215 de (1801-1802) vezirlik verilip 12l6 da Mısır valisi ve sonra Emir-i Hav oldu ve serdarın dönüşündü Yafa muhafazasında kaldı. O sene Konya valisi olduysa da ardından yine Emir-i hac oldu. Buradan Diyarbekir valisi oldu. Şaban 1203 de ( Kasım-Aralık 1803) Sivas valisi ve sonra Cidde'ye vali oldu. 1219 da (1804-1805) bir miktar askerle Şam'a gitti. Sonra yine Sivas valisi oldu. 1221 de (1806) azledilerek vezirliği kaldırılıp Halep'de ikamet ettirildi.1227 de (1812) de fesada buluaştığından idam edildi. F 68 Köse Paşa-zâde Veliyüddin Paşa: Köse Mustafa Paşa'nın oğludur. Kapıcıbaşı ve mîrimîranlıkla elviye mutasarrıfı oldu. Nisan 1803 tarihinde vezir rütbesiyle Sivas valisi olmuştur 1804-1805 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir valiline getirilmiştir. Bu yılın onunda azledilmiştir.1809 da Sinop Alaiye mutasarrıfı olmuştur. 1813 de vefat etmiştirF 69F. Hüsrev Mehmed Paşa: Abazadır. Çavuşbaşı Said Efendi'nin kölesi olup, Enderun'an yetişmiştir. 1800 de Karahisar mutasarrıfı ve1801 de vezirlik rütbesiyle İzmit valisi olmuştur. Nisan 1804-1805 taihleri arasında Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır. 1847 tarihinde emekli oliuncaya kadar çeşitli görevlerde bulunmuştur.1855 tarihinde vefat etmiştirF 70 Hasan Paşa: Ocaktan yetişmiş ve Yeniçeri Ağası olmuştur. 1787 de vezirlik veriliştir. 1788 de Ruscuk Muhafızı ve 1790 da Pazarcık ve Bender muhafızı olmuştur. 1798 de Haleb valisi 1219 da (1804-1805) Diyarbekir valisi olmuş 1220 de (1805) azledilmiştir. 1810 tarihinde vefat etmiştirF 71F. 68 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1049.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.273. 69 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1663.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.273. 70 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.682-683.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcimi Halleri,s.273. 71 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.637-638.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.273. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 260 Hacı İbrahim Paşa: 1220 (1805) 6 ay valilik yapmışdır. Bundan evvel 1214 (1799) senesinde 4 ay valiliğivardırF 72 Katarağası-zâde Mehmed Paşa: Canikli Katar Ağası İbrahim Paşa'nın oğuludur. 1220 de 6 ay valilikyapmıştırF 73 Abdi Paşa: Kapıcıbaşı, Rebiyülahir 1205 de (Aralık 1790) mîrahûr-ı sânî ve sonra diğer mansıpları devirerek Şevval 1222 de (Aralık1807) vezirlik rutbesiyle Diyarbekir valisi ve Receb1223 de (Eylül 1808) Erzurum ve Şark seraskeri olup 1224 de (1809) da azledilmiştidF 74F. Murad Paşa: 1221 (1806) Kısa bir müddet valilik yapmıştırF 75F . Mehmed Şerif Paşa: Abdi Paşa'nın kethüdası olup mîrimirîran olmuş ve İsmail muhafızı olup, Rebülâhir (Aralık 1790) vezirlik verilimşitir. O günlerde esir olup harpten sonra kurtulup İsmail muhafızı olmuştur. 1210 (1795/96) Adana eyaleti verilip maaş tahsisiyle senelerce İsmail'da kaldı. 1216 da (1801/02) Silistire valisi olup Karahisar sancağı arpalık verildi. 1223 de (1808 midilli muhafızı oldu. 1224 de (1809 Diyarbekir valisi olup 1226 (1811) tarihlerinde vefat etmiştirF 76F Emin Paşa (Veysîzâde): Erzurum ağalarından olup orada gümrükçü olmuştu.1225 (1810) sonlarında vezir rütbesiyle Şark seraskeri ve Erzurum valisi oldu. Azlinden sonra 1229 da Diyarbekir valisi olmuş 1230 da (1813-1815) ayrılmıştır. Diyarbekir valiliğinden ayrıldıktan kısa bir süre sonra vefat etmiştirF 77F. 72 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.273. 73 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274. 74 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.52. 75 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274. 76 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1037.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274. 77 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.480.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274 YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 261 Süleyman Paşa: Cezzar Ahmed Paşa'nın kölesidir. Yetişerek kethüdası olmuştur.1805 de vezir rutbesiyle Seyda valisi oldu. 1810 da Şam valisi olmuş 1815 de ise Diyarbekir valiliğine getirilmiştir. 1816 tarihinde yeniden Seyda valisi olmuştur.1819 tarihinde vefat etmiştir. Mert, akil ve sadık bir adam idi.F 78F.. Kalender Paşa: Maraşlı'dır Eşraftan olup mîrmîran rütbesiyle Maraş valisi oldu. Rebiyülahir 1221 de (Haziran-Temmuz1806) Trablusşam beylerbeyi ve Cerda başbuğu olup 1222 de Rusya harbinde esir düşmüş 1223 de (1807) kurtularak yine Maraş beylerbeği olmuştur. 1227 de (1812) tarihlerinde vezirlik ihsan buyurulup, Diyarbekir valisi olmuşur. 1816 da yeniden Maraş ve Rakka valisi oldu. 1234 de (1819) azledilip Ankara'ya sürüdü. Afdan sonda Kuşadası muhafızı olup, Ocak 1822 de vefat etmiştirF 79F. Pehlivan İbrahim Paşa( Baba Paşa) : Asıl ismi İbrahim ve şöhreti Pehlivandır. 1221(1806-1807) de gelerek 6 ay kalmışdır. Bir çok muharebeye katılmış, Rusya ile olan muharebede esir olmuşdur. Bilahare gelerek birçok valiliklerde bulunmuştur. 1226 vefat etmiştirF 80 Hacı Ebubekir Sıdkı Paşa: Moralıdır.Çeşitli vazifelerde bulunduktan sonra 1227 de (1817) Selanik valisi olmuştur. 1232 de (1817) Diyarbekir valisi olmuş1818 de azledilmiştir. Diyarbekir valiliği sırasında Ramazan ayında iftarda top atışını sağladığı için ahali kendisinden çok memun kalmıştır. 1821 de Kahraman ve Anadolu valisi olmuş 1822 de tekrar azledilmiştir.1827 tarihine kadar çeşitli valiliklerde bulunmuş ve bu tarihte 1500 kuruş maaşla emekli edilmiştir. 1834 tarihinde vefat etmiştirF 81F. 78 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1545.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274. 79 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.III, s.859.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.274. 80 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.275. 81 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.436.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.275. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 262 Abidin Paşa: 1232 (1817-1818) de gelmiş ve bir sene kalmışdır. Bunun mütesellimi Abdurrahim Ağa Gevranlı oğlu Mustafa Ağa'yı Ramazan'da saat onbirde boğmuşdurF 82F. Maraşlı Ali Paşa: 1234 (1818-1819)de gelerek 8 ay Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır. Zamanında Diyarbekir'de karışıklık zuhur etmiş ve Müftü Abdulhamid Efendi önce haps edilmiş ve sonra öldürülmüştür. Eski Müftü Mesud Efendi yine Müftü olmuşdur.Müftü Abdulhamid Efendi Deli Hacı ailesinden olub, Kulu Beylerinin ceddidirF 83F. Behram Paşa: Kapıcıbaşı ve mîrmîranlıktan sonra, III.Selim devrinde (1789-1807) vezir rütbesiyle bazı vilayetlerde valilik yapmıştır. 1819 Diyarbekir valiliği oldukça kısa sürmüştür.Diyarbekir valilği 5 ay sürmüşdür.Bunun zamanında olan karışıklık hakkında Hacı Mehmed Rağıb Efendi önemli bilgiler vermektedirF 84F Behram Paşa zamanında meydana gelen karışıklıklar 3 ay kadar devam etmiş ve bu süre zarfında Behram Paşa İç Kale'ye kapanmak zorunda kalmıştır. Şehir halkı ve Diyarbekir ileri gelenleri ile Behram Paşa arasında meydana gelen bu karışıklık esnasındaDiyarbekir şehrinde önemli hasarlar meydana gelmiştir. Osmanlı Devletinin Diyarbekir'e asker sevk etmesi üzerine isyancılar kuşatmayı kaldırarak kaçmak zorunda kalmışlardırF 85F. Behram Paşa Diyarbekir valiliğinden sonra sırasıyla Rakka, Sivas ve Aydın valiliklerinde bulunmuştur.1829 tarihine kadar çeşitli vilayetlerde valilikde bulunmutır.1833 tarihinde vefat etmiştirF 86 82 Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.275. 83 Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.275 84 Hacı Mehmed Rağıb Efendi'nin elyazması esirinden en son olarak Abdulgani Bulduk istifade etmişdir. Bugün için nerede olduğu bilinmemektedir.Bilgi için bkz.İbrahim Yılmazçelik, XIX.Yüzyılın İlk Yarında Diyarbakır, Ankara ,1995.s.252. 85 İBrahim Yılmazçelik, " XIX. Yüzyılda Diyarbakır Eyaletinde Yönetim Halk Münasebetleri", Prof.Dr.Bayram Kodaman'a Armağan,Samsun,1993,s.382-383. 86 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.365.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.276-277. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 263 Seyyid Ahmed Paşa: Babası Silifke mütüsüdür. İçel mütesellimi olmuş, Yusuf Ziya Paşa Mısır seferine giderken Eylül 1802 de mîrimîran rütbesiyle İçel Sancağıyla Dimyat muhafızı olarak atanmıştır. Bu senenin sonunda vezir rutbesiyle Medine muhafızı ve Cidde valisi oldu. Ancak yollar kapalı olduğundan İçel'de kaldı. 1806 da Konya valisi oldu.1808 de görevinden istifa ederek İçel'e gitti. 1810 da Tırnova ve Misivri muhafızı oldu. 1811 de Bozok mutasarrıfı, 1812 de Maden-i Humayun emini oldu.Daha sonra sırasıyla Mora, Bursa, Kocaeli ve Haleb valiliklerinde bulundu. Ocak 1818 de Kapdan-ı Derya oldu. Ağustos1818 de istifa derek Bursa mutasarrıfı olmuştur. 1819-1820 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır.Diyarbekir'de üçbuçuk ay kalmışdır. Ardından Halep, Urfa, Kars ve Şam valiliklerinde bulunmuştur. 1824 de vefat etmiştirF 87F. Ali Paşa ( Gevranlı-zâde):Diyarbekir Hanedanındandır.Mîrimîran olup 1820-1821 tarihleri arasında vezirikle Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır. 1822 başında Kayseri ve Bozok mutararrıfı ve 1822-23 tarihleri arasında ise Maraş valiği yapmıştır. 1242 de (1826-27) azledildi. Gevranlı-zade Mehmed Paşa'nın kardeşidirF 88F. Hâfız Ali Paşa :Amasyalı'dır. 1811 de Hanya valis, 1812 de ise sırasıyla Silistre, Niş ve Vidin valiliklerini yapmıştır. 1816 da Şam valisi, 1817 de Haleb valisi, 1818 de Çıldır Valisi olmuştur. 1236 (1820-1821) de Diyarbekir valisi olup, 1237 de (1821) azledilmiştir.Daha sonra sorasıyla Trabzon, Maraş, Rakka ve Kayseri mutasarrıflıklarında bulunmuş 1828 tarihine kadar bu görevlerini sürdürmüştür.1829 de vefat etmiştirF 89F Alâeddin Paşa: Sivaslı'dır. Kapıcıbaşı ve mîrimîran olarak Yerğöğü muhafızı ve Kasım 1809 da Ohri ve Silistre muhafızı, Ekim 1812 de Niğde 87 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.216.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.277. 88 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.284-285.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.277. 89 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.289.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.277. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 264 mutasarrıfı, 1814 de Alâiye mutasarrıflıklarında bulunmuştur. Ardından vezirlikle Sivas valisi ve Şubat 1818 de Anadolu valisi olup, Sivas'da ikamette memur edililmiştir. 1820-1821 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır. Daha sonra Niğde,Kayseri ve Bozok mutasarrıflıklarında bulunmuş ve Erzurum valiliği de yapmıştır. 1831 de vefat etmiştirF 90F. Mehmed Paşa (Gevranlı-zâde): Ali Paşa'nın kardeşidir. Diyarbeker mütesellimi olup 1238 (1822/23) mîrimîranlıkla Diyarbekir valisi olmuştur. 1239 da azledilmiştirF 91 Hüseyin Paşa: Vezaretle onbeş sene kadar Anapa Muhafızlığı yapmışdır. 1238 de Diyarbekir valilğine tayin edilerek bir sene kadar kalmışdır. Ahaliye zülm ettiğinden vezareti ref' edilerek Bursa'da ikamete memur edilmişdirF 92 Salih Paşa: Tokat voyvodası ve Kandiye defterdarı olup sonra Filibe nazırı oldu. 27 Receb 1236'da (30 Nisan 1821) vezirlikle Edirne valisi ve 1238'de (1822/23) Rumeli seraskeri maiyet memuru olup sonra Sivas'da ikamet eyledi. Receb 1240'da (Şubat-Mart 1824) Maden emini, Şevval'de (Mayıs-Haziran) Diyarbekir valisi, 1241'de (1825/26) Maden ilavesiyle Bozok ve 1243'de (1827/28) ikinci defa Diyarbekir valisi oldu. 1244'de (1828/29) ilaveten Erzurum valisi ve seraskeri olup 1245'de (1829/30) Rusya muharebesinde esir olup az müddette kurtuldu. 1246'da (1830/31) Boğaz muhafızı oldu. 1249'da (1833) azlolunup 5 Şaban 1249'da (18 Aralık 1833) vefat etmiştir. Bayezid Camii kabristanında medfundur. Zengin ve tedbirliydi.F 93F. Mehmed Emin Paşa(Seyyid Ebûlbud): 1812 de mîrimîranlıkla Akşehir sancağı mutasarrıfığ olmuştur.1821 de Selanik ve ardında Mora valisi olmuş ve sırasıyla Teke, Hamid, Selanik, Rumeli ve tekrar Selanik valiliklerinde 90 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.232.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.277. 91 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.IV, s.1051. 92 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.278. 93 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1472.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.278. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 265 bulunuştur.1241 (1825-26) da Diyarbekir valisi olmuştur.Bunun valili ği zamanında Yeniçerilerin ilğası vuku' bulmuşdur. 1242 de(1826-27) Bir Cuma günü Müftü Hacı Halil Efendi'yi bir kısım eşkıya vali taraftarıdır diyerek Cami-i Kebir'in Harem Dairesinde katl etmişlerdir. 1827-28 tarihlerinde vezirliği kaldırılmış ve Tokat'ta vefat etmiştirF 94 Yahya Paşa: Musul ileri gelenlerindendir. 1245 de(1829-1830) gelmiştir. İki sene üç ay onbeş gün kalmışdırF 95F Ali Rıza Paşa: Trabzonlu'dur. Manisa müsellimi,İzmir Gümrükçüsü ve Menemen voyvodalığından sonra 1244 de (1828-29) Istabl-ı âmire pâyesiyle Haleb valisi Rauf Paşa'ya kethüde olmuşdur. 1245 de (1829-30) vezirlikle Halep valisi olmuş, 1831-1832 tarihleri arasında ise Diyarbekir valiliği yapmıştır. Daha Sonra Bağdad valisi olup, Davud Paşa'yı oradan çıkarmıştır. 1837 de ilave olarak Şehrizor, 1840 da da Cidde valisi olmuştur. 1842 de Şam valisi olmuş 1845 e kadar bu görevi yürütmüştür. 1846 da vefat etmiştirF 96F. Çöteli-zade İbrahim Paşa: Harput hanedanındandır. Rebiyül evvel 1247 de (Ağustos 1831) vezir rütbesiyle Diyarbekir valisi olduysa da bir ay sonra vefat etti Valilik yeğeni İshak Beye ihsan buyrulduF 97F. Çöteli-zade İshak Paşa: Harputlu'dur. Amcası İbrahim Paşa'nın vefatında Cemaziyelevvel 1248 de ( Ekim 1832) vezir Rütbesiyle Diyabekir valisi olmuştur. Zilka'de 1249 da (Mart 1834) azledilmiş ve Safar 1250 de (Haziran 1834) vezirliği kaldırılıp Harput'da ikamet ettirilmiştir.Birkaç yıl sonra vefat etmiştirF 98F. 94M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.478.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.278-279. 95 A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.279. 96 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.I, s.301.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.279. 97 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.III, s.777.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.280. 98 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.III, s.807.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.280. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 266 Reşid Mehmed Paşa (Mehmed Reşid Paşa): Gürcüdür.Hüsrev Paşa'nın kölesi olduğundan dairesinde terbiye görmüştür. 1808 tarihinde mîrimîran rütbesiyle Menteşe Sancağıyla Tulca muhafızı oldu. 1821 de Tepedelenli Ali Paşa ile oğlu Mehmed Paşa'nın üzerine memur olarak başarılı olunca ödüllendirilip , vezirlikle Konya valisi olmuş ve Mora muharebelerine tayin edilmiştir. 1823 tarihinden itibaren sırasıyla Tırhala, Vidin, Rumeli ve Yanya valiliklerinde bulunmuş ve Rumeli seraskeri olmuştur. 4 Nisan 1829 tarihinde Sadrazam ve Serdar-ı ekrem olup sulhtan sonra Arnavutluk'un ıslahına memur edilmiştir. 1832 tarihinde Mısır üzerine serdar-ı ekrem ve Mısır valiğine tayin edilmiş 1833 de sedaretten azledilmiştir. Aynı yıl Konya'ya dönmüştür. 1833 tarihinde Sivas ve 1834 de ilave olarak Diyarbekir valiliğine getirilmiştir. Ekim 1836 tarihinde Diyarbekir'de vefat etmiştir.Mezarı Kale Camii KabristanındadırF 99F Hafız Mehmed Paşa : Çerkesdir.Sarayda yetişmiş ve Nizamiye Ordusunun kuruluşunda görev almıştır. 1836 daSivas ve Diyarbekir valisi oldu. Bu görevini 1839 tarihine kadar sürdürdü. 1839 da Diyarbekir valiliği uhdesinden alındı ve sadece Sivas valiliği verildi. Daha sonraki tarihlerde çeşitli valiliklerde bulundu.1866 tarihinde vefat etmiştirF 100 Yukarıdaki verilen bilgilerden de anlaşılacağı üzere, 1780-1838 tarihleri arasında yani 58 yıllık bir dönemde, Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliği toplam 58 defa tevcih edilmiştir. Bu da çok az istisnası olmakla birlikte bir valinin en fazla bir sene görev yaptığını göstermektedir. Herhangi bir hazineye bağlı olmayan ve her yıl tevcihi yapılan eyaletler arasında olan, Diyarbekir eyaletinde valilerin bir kısmı bir yıl dahi görevde kalamamışlardır. Bu sebeple bazı valilerin adlarını resmî kayıtlardan tesbit etmek 99 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.V, s.1381.A.Bulduk,Diyarbekir Valilerin Terâcim-i Halleri,s.280. 100 M. Süreyya; Sicill-i Osmanî, C.II, s.557-558. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 267 mümkün olmadığından, El-Cezire'nin Muhtasar Tarihi adlı yazmadan tesbit edilme yoluna gidilmiştir. Yine "Diyarbekir Eyaleti Valilerinin" bazılarının ise, Diyarbekir eyaletine gelmeden görevlerini Mütesellimler vasıtasıyla yürüttükleri görülmektedir. Osmanlı hakimiyeti süresi içerisinde diğer eyalet valileri gibi, Diyarbekir eyaletinin tevcih edildiği kişiler de "Vezâret Rütbesi" taşımaktadır. Bu ise eyalet yönetiminde görev yapacak kişilerin mutlaka vezir olması gerekliliğini ortaya koymaktadır. Kendilerine Vezirlik rütbesi ile Diyarbekir eyaleti tevcih edilen kişilerin yukarıda açıklandığı üzere mutlak suretle eyalet merkezine gitmeleri kural olmayıp, kendilerine tevcih edilen eyaleti mütesellimleri vasıtası ile idare edebildikleri de görülmektedir. 1780-1838 yılları arasında bu uygulamanın örneklerine sık sık rastlanmaktadır. Mesela Şubat 1787 tarihinde "Hanya Muhafızlığı" kendisine tevcih edilen Ebubekir Paşa'nın "daire ve hayvanatının perişan olmaması için Silistre Muhafazası'nda bırakılması" hakkındaki arzı üzerine, Silistre Muhafazası şartı ile kendisine Diyarbekir eyaletinin tevcih edildiği görülmektedirF 101F. Yine 1787-1788 tarihli (H. 1202) bir takrirde ise Ebubekir Paşa'nın bu sefer "Bağdat Başbuğu" olduğu ve aynı zamanda Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliğinin devam ettiği anlaşılmaktadırF 102F. 1791 tarihinde ise Diyarbekir eyaleti "Sinop ve havalisi başbuğluğunda" bulunmaya devam etmek üzere Süleyman Feyzi Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiştirF 103F. 30 Aralık 1792 tarihli bir arzda, kendisine Sivas valiliği tevcih edilen Süleyman Feyzi Paşa'nın "Diyarbekir mansıbı uhdesinde iken" mütesellimi İbrahim Ağa'nın alacaklarını tahsil için ferman gönderilmesi ricası da, bu tarihte Diyarbekir'ın Mütesellim vasıtası ile idare edildiğini göstermektedirF 104F. Yine 1793-1794 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir Valiliği yapan Yusuf Ziya Paşa'nın bu görevini 101 BA., Cevdet Askerî, No:41564; No:42267. 102 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:11618. 103 BA., Cevdet Maliye, No:962; Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10125. 104 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10748. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 268 Mütesellimi vasıtası ile yürüttüğü ve kendisinin ise "Maden-i Hümâyûn Emaneti'ni" idare ettiği görülmektedirF 105F. Yusuf Ziya Paşa tarafından 11 Haziren 1796 tarihinde devrin padişahına gönderilen mektuptan, Diyarbekir eyaletinin 4 Ekim 1794 tarihinde "Bender Muhafızı" Hasan Paşa'ya ve 1796 tarihinde ise "Hotin Muhafızı" Ebubekir Paşa'ya tevcih edildiği anlaşılmaktadırF 106F. XIX. yüzyılın hemen başlarında da Diyarbekir Eyaleti'nin yine Mütesellim vasıtası ile idare ettirildiği görülmektedir. 1805-1806 (H. 1220) tarihli bir tahrirat hülasasına göre, Diyarbekir eyaleti, Maden-i Hümâyûn Emini Abdi Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiş, ancak "… Diyârbekir eyâleti Ma´den-i Hümâyûn'a otuz saaat kârib bir eyâlet olub ekser azâları Ma´den merbûtâtından ve Mütesellim ile idâresi kâbil olacağına mebnî …" Abdi Paşa'nın Ma´den-i Hümâyûn emanetini bizzat idare ederek, Diyarbekir eyaletini Mütesellim ile idaresi istenmiştirF 107F. 1807-1809 tarihlerinde Diyarbekir Valisi olan Hüsrev Mehmed Paşa'nın da Diyarbekir eyaletini yine mütesellim vasıtası ile yönettiği görülmektedirF 108F. 22 Temmuz 1809 tarihli bir hükümde, Hüsrev Mehmed Paşa'nın "Mesûrî muhafızı" olduğu ve Diyarbekir eyaletinin bu hizmetine karşılık kendine tevcih edildiği kayıtlıdırF 109F. II. Mahmut döneminde eyalet valilerinin bizzat kendilerine tevcih edilen eyaletlere gidip idareyi üzerlerine almalarına dikkat edilmişse deF 110F, 6 Ocak 1819 tarihli bir takrirde, Diyarbekir eyaletinin Bağdat muhafazası şartı ve Diyarbekir'ı Mütesellim ile zabtetmek üzere Maraşlı Ali Paşa'ya verildiği görülmektedirF 111F. Kasım ortaları 1821 tarihinde Diyarbekir Valisi olan Mehmed 105 BA., Cevdet Darphane ve Meskûkat, No:474, No:1742 106 Yusuf Ziya Paşa söz konusu mektubunda Hasan Paşa ile halef-selef muhasebesi görülerek devir teslim mu´amelesi yapıldığını belirterek, Eyalet Hazariyesinden Ebubekir Paşa'nın alacağının Hasan Paşa zimmetinde olduğunu bildirmiştir. Bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:9479. 107 BA., Hatt-ı Humâyûn Tasnifi, III. Selim, No:4488. 108 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10640. 109 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:6657. 110 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken, s.38. 111 BA., Cevdet Maliye, No:6466. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 269 Emin Paşa'ya Mürûr tezkeresi hakkında gönderilen "…Hâlâ Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Emini ve ilhâken Diyârbekir Vâlisi ve bi'l-istiklâl Şark cânibi Ser-askeri…" hitabına bakılırsa, bu tarihte de Diyarbekir'ın Mütesellim ile idare edildiği söylenebilirF 112F. Diyarbekir eyaletinin Şark cânibi er-askeri Mehmed Emin Paşa tarafından idaresi fazle uzun sürmemiş ve 1822-1823 yılları arasında İran'a karşı yapılacak sefer hazırlaklarında Mehmed Emin Paşa'nın hizmetinde bulunmak şartı ile Gevranlı-zade Mehmed Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiştirF 113F. Mehmed Paşa'nın da 1822-1823 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir eyaleti mutasarrıfı olmak üzere, eyaleti mütesellimi vasıtası ile idare ettirdiği görülmektedirF 114F. Mehmed Paşa Ekim 1823 tarihinde görevinden alınmış ve yerine Hüseyin Paşa tayin olunmuşturF 115F.Hüseyin Paşa'nın eyalet idaresini bizzat yürütmesine rağmen yerine tayin edilen Salih Paşa, Diyarbekir eyaletini 1824-1825 tarihleri arasında tekrar Mütesellim ile idare etmeye başlamıştırF 116F. 12 Mayıs 1826 tarihinde Diyarbekir eyaleti bu sefer de Mehmed Emin Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiş ve Mehmed Emin Paşa da bu görevini mütesellimi vasıtası ile yürütmüştürF 117F. Bunu takiben Diyarbekir eyaletinin tekrar Salih Paşa'ya tevcih edildiği ve Salih Paşa'nın 1826- 1829 tarihleri arasında, Diyarbekir eyaletini mütesellimi vasıtası ile idare ettiği görülmektedirF 118F. Salih Paşa'dan sonra Diyarbekir Valisi olan Yahya Paşa 1829-1830 tarihleri arasında eyalet idaresini bizzat yürütmüş ancak Nisan başları 1831 tarihinde iktidarsızlığına binaen azledilmiş olup, bölgenin durumu sebebiyle yeni valinin göreve başlaması zaman alacağından Diyarbekir eyaleti aynı tarihte Haleb- 112 Harput Şer. Sic. No:398, s.149. 113 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.22. 114 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.42. 115Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.30; BA., Cevdet Dahiliye. No:10089. 116 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:361, s.36, 44-45. 117 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:331, s.12. 118 Harput Şer. Sic. No:398, s.20. 8 Nisan 1829 tarihli Şark Ordusu için Eğin'den asker istenmesine dair, Salih Paşa tarafından gönderilen buyrulduda "…Divân-ı Ma´den-i Hümâyûn ve Eyâlet-i Erzurum ve Diyarbekir ve Rakka ve Livâ-i Bozok ve Malatya ve Gümüşhane ve Şark Ser-askerîsi'nden işbu buyuruldu…" ifadesi adı geçen tarihler arasında Salih Paşa'nın görev yaptığı yerleri açıkça göstermektedir. bkz. Eğin Sicili, No:2, s.59, b.192. Ayrıca bkz. BA., Cevdet Askeri, No:25968 (Eylül 1828 tarihli Hüküm). F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 270 Bağdat-Basra ve Şehr-i Zor Valisi olan Ali Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiş ve "…Diyârbekir eyâletinin şimdilik muktedir Mütesellim ile zabt…" edilmesi istenmiştirF 119F. 1832 tarihinde ise "Diyarbekir eyaleti ve ilhaken Ma´den-i Hümâyûn emaneti vezâret tevcihi ile" Çöteli-zade İbrahim Ağa'ya tevcih edilmiştirF 120F. Diyarbekir eyaletine yapılan bu tevcihat uzun sürmemiş Çöteli-zade İbrahim Paşa'nın vefatını takiben İbrahim Paşa'nın damadı olan Hacı İshak Paşa'ya "…rütbe-i vezâretle Ma´den-i Hümâyûn emâneti ile ber-vech-i muhassıllık Diyarbekir eyâleti…" tevcih edilmiştirF 121F. 7 Şubat 1833 tarihinde Rakka eyaleti valiliği de kendisine tevcih edilen İshak PaşaF 122F, bu göreve Mart 1834 tarihine kadar devam etmiştirF 123F. mart 1834 tarihinde ber-vech-i muhassıllık Sivas, Çorum ve Divriği sancakları mutasarrıfı olan Mehmed Reşid Paşa'ya aynı tarihte Ma´den-i Hümâyûn emaneti ve Diyarbekir valiliği de tevcih edilmiştirF 124F. 12 Ocak 1836 tarihli bir buyurulduda yer alan "…Eyâlet-i Sivas ve Diyârbekir ve Rakka ve elviye-i Muş ve Çorum ve Amasya ve Divriği ve Emânet-i Ma´den-i Hümâyûn ve Arâmgâh-ı Harput'dan işbu buyuruldu…" ifadesi, Reşid Paşa'nın görevli olduğu yerleri göstermesinin yanı sıra bu tarihte Harput'da ikamet ettiğini göstermektedirF 125F. 7 Temmuz 1834 tarihinde Mehmed Reşid Paşa'nın Diyarbekir'a gitmesi gerektiğinden Harput'a vekil tayinine bakarak, görev süresi içerisinde daha ziyade Harput'da ikamet ettiğini söyleyebilirizF 126F. Reşid Paşa Diyarbekir'ı Mütesellim ile idare etmiş olmasına rağmen 11 Kasım 1836 da Diyarbekir'da vefat etmiş ve buraya defnedilmiştirF 127F. 119 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10899. 120 Takvim-i Vekayi, Defa:36, H.1248. 121 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:4440. 122 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:15925. 123 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:7927. Ayrıca bkz. Cevdet Dahiliye, No:13232, Cevdet Maliye, No:8760 124 Harput Şer. Sic. No:398, s.109. Ayrıca bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:594, s.2 125 Eğin Sicili, No:218, s.37, b.80. 126 Harput Şer. Sic. No:218, s.3. 127 Reşit Paşa'nın mezarı Kale Camii yanında olup, mezartaşındaki tarihten Gurre-i Şaban 1252, 11 Kasım 1836'da vefat ettiği anlaşılmaktadır. bkz. A. Bulduk; El-Cezire, s.380. Ayrıca bkz. Mustafa Nuri Paşa; Netayicül-Vukuat III-IV, s.274-275. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 271 Osmanlı ülke yönetiminde "Müşirliklerin ihdâsı" önemli bir yenilik olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. Redif askerî örgütünün oluşturulmasından sonra ortaya çıkan meseleleri çözümlemek amacıyla 1836 yılında ülke yönetiminde yeni bir düzenlemeye gidilmiş ve ülke yönetim birimleri yeniden düzenlenmiştir. Söz konusu uygulamanın gerekçesini ise "…çok dağınık olan Redif taburlarını birleştirip tek elden yönetilmelerinin sağlanarak, halkın huzur ve güven içinde geçinip gitmelerine yardımcı olmak…" teşkil etmekteydiF 128F. Bu anlayıştan hareketle 1836 yılında ilk etapta 6 müşirlik kurulmuştuF 129F. 1836 yılında ilk başlangıçta Müşirlikler içerisinde "Sivas Müşirliği" bulunmamasına rağmen, Kasım sonları 1836 tarihli bir fermanda Hafız Mehmed Paşa'ya vezaret tevcihi ile ""…Asâkir-i Mansûre-i Eyâlet-i Sivas Müşirliği ünvanıyla Diyârbekir ve Rakak ve ber-vech-i muhassıllık Sivas Eyâletleri ve Divriği Sancağı ve Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Emâneti…" nin tevcih edildiği görülmektedirF 130F. Böylece Kasım 1836 tarihinde Sivas Müşirliği'nin oluşturulduğu ve Diyarbekir eyaletinin de, bu müşirliğe dahil edildiği anlaşılmaktadır. Bu uygulama Ekim 1838 tarihinde "Diyarbekir Müşirliğinin" kurulmasına kadar devam etmiştirF 131F. Diyarbekir Müşirliği 1834 yılında kurulmuş olmakla beraber, 1834 yılında "Meclis-i Şura"da kurulmasına karar verilen ve 1836 yılında işlerlik kazanması için yeni bir idarî düzenleme gerektiren Redif Askerî teşkilatınınF 132F, 1836 tarihinde Diyarbekir Eyaleti'nde de teşkil edildiği görülmektedirF 133F. 128 Musa ÇADIRCI; Osmanlı Türkiyesi Ülke Yönetiminde Yenilikler 1826- 1856,Ankara,1979, s.17. 129 1836 yılında ilk etapta kurulan 6 Müşirlik şunlardı: 1-Hüdavendigar, 2-Konya, 3- Ankara, 4-Aydın, 5-Erzurum, 6,Edirne Müşirlikleri. Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. M. ÇADIRCI; a.g.e., s.17-18. 130 Harput Şer. Sic. No:218, s.78. Kasım sonları 1836 tarihinde Hafız Mehmed Paşa'ya Sivas Müşirliği tevcih edildikten sonra Aralık sonları 1836 tarihinde gönderilen bir fermanla görevinin yenilendiği anlaşılmaktadı. bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:2275. 131 Mübahat KÜTÜKOĞLU; a.g.m., s.128. 132 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimata Girerken, s.19. 133 6 Nisan 1836 tarihli bir tahrirât hülasasından bölgedeki "Mahmut Paşa Livasının", Diyarbakır ve Rakka eyaletlerinden teşkil edilmiş olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Dolayısı ile 1836 tarihinde Redif Askerî teşkilatının, Diyarbakır eyaletinde de kurulduğu söylenebilir. bkz. BA., Cevdet Askeri, No:28099. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 272 1780-1838 tarihleri arasında yukarıda açıklandığı üzere, Diyarbekir valilerinin bir kısmı eyalet idaresini bizzat yürütmeyerek bu işi mütesellimleri vasıtası ile yapmışlardır. Bu durum ise Diyarbekir şehri de dahil olmak kaydıyla bölgede pek çok meselenin ortaya çıkmasına sebep olmuştur. Ağustos başları 1803 tarihli Diyarbekir valisi el-Hâc Mehmed Paşa'ya gönderilen bir fermanda, Diyarbekir ahalisinin sık sık itaatten çıktığı belirtilerek, Diyarbekir valilerine başka bir eyalet tevcih edildiğinde yerlerine Mütesellim tayin ederek hemen gitmemesi, halefi gelmeden Diyarbekir'dan ayrılmaması, hükümet idaresini teslim ve ahalinin durumu anlatıldıktan sonra Diyarbekir'ı terk etmeleri hususu hatırlatılmaktadırF 134F. Ancak buna rağmen uygulamada yukarıda söz konusu edilen hususlara uyulmadığı görülmektedir. Nitekim 15 Mart 1811 tarihli Diyarbekir valilerinden Şeyh-zade İbrahim Paşa'nın layihasında da belirtildiği üzere, bölgede asayişin sağlanamamasının en önemli sebeplerinden bir tanesi de Diyarbekir valilerinin sık sık azledilmesi olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Şeyh-zade İbrahim Paşa söz konusu layihada bölgenin durumunu özetledikten sonra "…İsyân olan elviye ve kazâlar ahâlîleri müdâm-ı şekâvetden temâm ve mağrûr olmaları hesâbiyle bir def´a beş def´a mağlûb olmalarıyla mütenebbih olmayub bu vali dahî ya ´azl olur, ya mağlûb olur ya fetûr getürür hâliyasından hâaî olmayacakları …" şeklinde ifade ettiği durumun, incelenen dönemde yönetimin en önemli zaaflarından bir tanesi olduğu söylenebilirF 135F. 1780-1838 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir valilerinden bir kısmı, Diyarbekir eyaletini mütesellim ile yönetirlerken bir kısmı ise Diyarbekir eyaletinde kalarak kendilerine tevcih edilen yerleri yine mütesellimleri vasıtası ile idare etmişlerdir. 134 "…Diyârbekir'den hareketin günü muktezâ-yı cibilliyetlerini icrâya mübâderet idecekleri ve Mütesellim zabt ve rabtına kadar kâdir olmayacağı ve Vali gelinceye kadar nice nice kaza hatta ibtidâr idecekleri aşikar olduğu beyâniyle hâlefi duhûl itmedikçe sâlefi Diyârbekir'den hareket etmemek ve sâlef-i makarr-ı hükûmetini hâlefine teslîl ve muktezî olan keyfilâtı ifâde ve tefhîm iyledikten sonra mahalline ´azimet eylemek üzere nizâma ve rabta tevsîk olunması iltimâs olmağla…" Ayrıntılı bilgi için bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.52. 135 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:3582. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 273 Osmanlı hakimiyeti süresi içerisinde çeşitli tarihlerde Diyarbekir valilerine aynı zamanda özellikle Rakka Eyaletinin de tevcih edildiği görülmektedir. 14 Mayıs 1784 tarihli bir hükümden ise Diyarbekir vüalisi Abdu Paşa'ya Halep Eyaleti'nin ilhaken verildiği ve Abdi Paşa'nın söz konusu eyaleti mütesellim vasıtası ile yönettiği anlaşılmaktadırF 136F. 170-1838 tarihleri arasında Diyarbekir Eyaleti valilerinin başta Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Eminliği olmak üzere, Erzurum ve Sivas Eyaletleri valiliğinde de bulundukları ve bu görevlerini birlikte sürdürdükleri daha önce açıklanmıştı. 1784 tarihinde Halep eyaleti valiliğini de yürüten, Abdi Paşa'dan başka, Ağustos ortaları 1820 tarihli bir hükümden Diyarbekir valisi ve Ma´den-i Hümâyûn emini olan Seyyid Ahmed Paşa'nın aynı zaman "Bozok Sancağı Mutasarrıfı" olduğu anlaşılmaktadırF 137F. Bunun dışında kalan Diyarbekir eyaleti valileri daha ziyade Rakka eyaleti valiliğini yürütmüşlerdir. 1796-1798 yılları arasında Ali PaşaF 138F, 1803-1804 tarihleri arasında Veliyüddin PaşaF 139F, 1815-1816 tarihleri arasında Kalender PaşaF 140F, 1816 tarihinde Pehlivan Paşa F 141F ve 1823-1824 tarihleri arasında Hüseyin PaşaF 142F Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliği yanı sıra aynı zamanda Rakka eyaleti valiliği de yapmışlar ve bu görevlerini Diyarbekir'da sürdürmüşlerdir. Diyarbekir Eyaleti valileri icra görevlerini, kapılarında barındırdıkları Kapu Halkı vasıtası ile sürdürmüşlerdir. Diyarbekir Eyaleti'nin oldukça geniş bir alana yayıldığı gözönüne alınacak olursa, valilerin "Kapu halkı" nın oldukça fazla olması normal karşılanabilir. bununla birlikte bu sayının oldukça fazla olmasının zaman zaman bir kısım şikayetlere yol açtığı da görülmektedir. Mesela Haziran ortaları 1802 tarihinde Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliğine tayin olunan Mehmed Paşa'ya hitaben gönderilen fermanda, Mehmed Paşa'nın Diyarbekir'a gönderdiği buyurulduda ikametine ayrılmış olan sarayın tamiri ve 300 miktarı kapu halkı ile 136 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:16709 137 BA., Mühimme, No:238, s.224, Hüküm:1095. 138 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:9373, No:1216. 139 BA., Mühimme, No:221, s.79, Hüküm:278 ve s. 8, Hüküm: 24. 140 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10549. 141 BA., Hatt-ı Hümâyûn Tasnifi, II. Mahmud, , No:16390; No:16498. 142 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:12490. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 274 Diyarbekir'a geleceğini bildirmesine rağmen, Diyarbekir ahalisinin, Diyarbekir'ın harabiyetinden bahisle beldenin 300 miktarı kapu halkını besleyemeyeceğini belirtmeleri üzerine, "…Diyârbekir'in derûn ve birûnu aşâir ve ekrâd makûleleriyle memlû olub eyâlet-i merkûmenin zabt ve rabtı ve sekene-i memleketin himâyet ve siyâneti …" için 300 nefer kapu halkının fazla olmadığı belirtilmiştirF 143F. Aynı konuda Amid kadısı vesaireye gönderilen Haziran sonları 1803 tarihli fermanda ise "… Diyârbekir valileri 300 miktârı kapusu halkıyla makarr-ı vülât olan mahalde ikâmet eylemeleri…" hususu hatırlatılarak Mehmed Paşa'nın ikâmeti için gerekli tedbirlerin alınması istenmiştirF 144F. Diyarbekir valileri kendilerine bağlı olan sancakları "Kapu Halkları" arasından seçtikleri mütesellimler vasıtası ile idare etmişler, bazı kazalar ise yine Diyarbekir valileri tarafından tayin edilen subaşılar vasıtası ile yönetilmiştirF 145F. Bu tür kazaların dışında kalan Yurtluk-Ocaklık veya Hükümet tabir edilen Hani, Atak ve Tercil gibi kazalar ise eski statülerine uygun olarak "Mahallî Kaza Beğleri" tarafından yönetilmeğe devam etmiştirF 146F. Diyarbekir Şer´iyye Sicillerinde yer alan Diyarbekir Eyaleti Valilerinin ikâmetine tahsis kılınmış saray ile ilgili belgelerde, valilerin "kapu halkı" içerisinde yer alan kişilerin önde gelenlerinin, Tütüncü Ağa, Kapıcılar Kethüdası, Şamdan Ağası, Baş Çavuş Ağa, İç Çukadar Ağa, Kaftan Ağa, Silâhdar Ağa, Alemdar Ağa, Hazinedar Ağa, İmam Efendi, Haytabaşı, Çamaşur Ağası, Miftah Ağa, Peşgir Ağası, İbrikdar Ağa, Mimarbaşı Ağa, Kahya, Kethüda Ağa, Delilbaşı, Baş Çukadar Ağa, İkinci Kavvas, Divan Efendisi ve Mütesellim şeklinde sıralandığı görülmektedirF 147F. Bu kişiler daha ziyade eyalete bağlı olan sancaklarda görev yaparlarken, Mütesellim, Voyvoda, Yeniçeri Serdarı gibi kişiler de şehir idaresinde Diyarbekir eyaleti valilerinin yanında görev yapmışlardır. 143 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:2011. 144 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.45. 145 BA., Cevdet Tımar, No:1482 (29 Aralık 1818 tarihli hüküm). 146 BA., Cevdet Askeri, No:16540 (Aralık ortaları 1800 tarihli Tahrirat Hülâsası). 147 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.39-40 (13 Mart 1818), No:299, s.5 (7 Haziran 1801). YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 275 1836 yılında Müşirlikler'in oluşturulmasına paralel olarak, Kasım 1836 tarihinden sonra "Sivas Müşirliği" içerisinde sayılan Diyarbekir eyaleti, Ekim 1838'den itibaren ayrı bir müşirlik haline getirilmiştir. 1839 tarihinde Sadullah Paşa "Diyarbekir ve Rakka Eyaletleri ve Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Eyâletinden" oluşan Diyarbekir Müşirliğine tayin edilmiştirF 148F. Böylece bu tarihten sonra Diyarbekir eyaleti valileri, Müşir ünvanı taşımayı başlamışlardır. Öte yandan özellikle Tanzimet Fermanı'nın ilânına kadarki geçen süre içerisinde, valilerin yanısıra şehir yönetiminde önemli rol oynayan "Mütesellim ve Voyvoda" gibi görevliler bu önemlerini kaybetmişlerdir. 3 Kasım 1839 tarihinde Tanzimat Fermanı'nın ilânı ile birlikte ülke yönetiminde önemli değişiklikler yapılmaya başlanmıştır. Tanzimat-ı Hayriyye Fermanı'nın, Kasım ortaları 1839 (Evâil-i Ramazan 1255) tarihinde "Diyarbekir ve Rakka Eyaletleri ilhakıyla Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Emini" olan Sadullah Paşa'ya hitaben, Diyarbekir'a gönderildiği ve sicile kaydedildiği görülmektedirF 149F. Bununla birlikte "Tanzimat'ın getirdiği yenilikleri" ülkenin bütününde aynı anda uygulamak mümkün olmamıştırF 150F. Diyarbekir eyaletinin "Tanzimata dahil" edildiği tarih 1845'tir. Ancak 1839-1845 yılları arasında Diyarbekir eyaleti, Tanzimat'ın uygulandığı eyaletler arasında bulunmamakla birlikte, ülke yönetiminde görülen yeniliklerin bir ölçüde bu eyalette de uygulandığı görülmektedir. VALİ VEYA MUTASARRIFIN ATANMASI VE GÖREVLERİ Diyarbekir'ın Osmanlı devleti'ne bağlandığı tarih olan 1515 senesinden itibaren "Eyalet merkezi" yani "Paşa Sancağı" olduğu ve bu özelliğini bütün Osmanlı hakimiyeti boyunca devam ettirdiği görülmektedir. Dolayısı ile Eyalet Valileri şehir yönetiminden de birinci derecede sorumlu tutulmuşlardır. Osmanlı Hakimiyeti süresince, Diyarbekir eyaleti Vezir rütbeli Valiler tarafından idare 148 Takvim-i Vekayi, Defa:172, H.1254, Defa:182, H.1255. 149 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:603, s.10-11-12-13-14. 150 M. ÇADIRCI; "Tanzimat Döneminde Türkiye'de Yönetim (1839-1856), Belleten, LII/203, s.611. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 276 edilmiştir. Paşa sancağı olması dolayısı ile Diyarbekir Sancağı'nın da Diyarbekir eyaleti valilerince idare edildiği görülmektedir. Diyarbekir şehri ile ilgili belgelerde Diyarbekir Eyaleti Valileri için daha ziyade "Diyarbekir Valisi" tabiri kullanılırkenF 151F, zaman zaman "Diyarbekir Mutasarrıfı, Mîr-i Mîrân" ve bazen de "Diyarbekir Beğlerbeği" gibi tabirlerin kullanıldığı dikkat çekmektedirF 152F. Kendilerine Diyarbekir eyaleti tevcih edilen bazı valiler, bu görevlerini mütesellimleri vasıtası ile sürdürmüşlerdir. Diyarbekir eyaleti mutasarrıfları, padişah tarafından fermanla atanmakta idiler. Söz konusu fermanlarda Diyarbekir eyaletinde bulunan kadı ve naiblere ve diğer görevlilere, Diyarbekir eyaletine mutasarrıf olarak tayin edilen Paşa'nın ismi ve tayini hatırlatıldıktan sonra, bütün görevlilerin yeni mutasarrıfa itaat etmeleri ve emirlerine uymaları istenmekte idiF 153F. Bu şekilde atanan Mutasarrıfın ek görevinden dolayı Eyalet İdaresini, Mütesellimi vasıtası ile yürütmesi istenmekteF 154F, Mutasarrıf da şehir ileri gelenlerinden Kadı, Müftü, Serdar ve diğerlerine gönderdiği buyruldu ile Mütesellim olarak tayin ettiği kişinin kendi işlerini yürüteceğini bildirmekte idiF 155F. Bu şekilde Mütesellim tayin olunan kişi ayrıca bir buyuruldu ile durumu ilgililere bildirmekte ve emirlere itaat edilmesini istemekte idiF 156F. İncelenen dönemde Diyarbekir eyaletinin mutasarrıflarca idaresine sık sık rastlanmakla birlikte, Tanzimat'tan önce "bir eyalet veya sancağın hem valiliğini yapan, hem 151 Diyarbakır Eyaleti Valileri için kullanılan tabir genelde "Diyarbakır Valisi" olup, konumuzla ilgili pekçok belgede bu tabire rastlandığından, bütün bu belgelerin tamamının künyesini verme imkanı yoktur. Bununla birlikte örnek teşkil etmesi açısından bkz. BA. Cevdet Askerî. No:25968, Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10089, 16252; Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.11. 152 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.25; No:351, s.10-20-30. 153 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10899, Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:631, s.45. 154 1805 yılında Diyarbakır eyaleti kendisine tevcih edilen Abdu Paşa'dan Diyarbakır Eyaleti'ni Mütesellim ile yönetmesi istenmiştir. (bkz. Hatt-ı Hümâyûn Tasnifi III. Selim No:4488). Yine Nisan 1831 tarihinde Diyarbakır Mutasarrıfı olan Ali Paşa'dan "…Diyârbekir eyaletinin şimdilik bir muktedir Mütesellim ile zabt…" edilmesi istenmekte idi. (Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10899). Ayrıca bkz. Cevdet Maliye, No:6466. 155 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:631, s.45-46. 156 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.30-31. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 277 de hasılatını toplayan kimse" olarak idarî teşkilatta görülenF 157F Muhassıllık" idaresine fazla rastlanmaktadır. Sadece 28 Eylül 1832 tarihinde "…rütbe-i vezâretle Ma´den-i Hümâyûn Emâneti…" kendisine tevcih edilen Çöteli-zade Hacı İshak Paşa'ya Diyarbekir Eyaleti de aynı tarihte "…ber-vech-i Muhassıllık…" olarak tevcih edilmiştirF 158F. Ancak bu uygulama fazla uzun sürmemiş Mart 1834 tarihinde İshak Paşa Diyarbekir valiliğinden alınarak bu uygulamaya son verilmiştirF 159F. Esasen Muhassıllık gibi Mutasarrıflık idaresine de genel olarak, Tanzimatı takiben son verilmiştirF 160F. Diyarbekir eyaletine vali olarak tayin edilen paşalardan bazıları eyalet merkezi olan Diyarbekir'a gelerek bu görevi bizzat kendileri yürütmüşlerdir. Padişah tarafından fermanla tayin edilen Valiler'den bu fermanlarda, halka zulüm etmemeleri, fakirin hakkının korunması ve memleket idaresini zabtederek üzerine düşen görevleri yapmaları istenmekteydiF 161F. Valiler de tayin edildikleri Diyarbekir Eyaleti'nin merkezi olan Diyarbekir şehrine geldiklerinde, ilk iş olarak Diyarbekir kadısı ve eyalete dahil olan diğer kaza kadılarına ve diğer görevlilere hitaben gönderdikleri buyruldularda, padişahın fermanı ile atandıklarını bildirdikten sonra, memleket işlerinin âdil olarak görüleceğini ilgililere duyuruyorlardıF 162F. Bu arada eyalet valiliğine tayin edilenlerin eski görev yerleri veya bulundukları yerler, Diyarbekir eyaletine uzak ve gelmeleri zaman alacaksa, gelmelerine kadar yerlerine Mütesellim tayin ediyorlardıF 163F. Eyalet valilerinin gönderdikleri buyruldularda "…vusûlümüze kadar eyâlet-i mezkûrenin hüsn-i idharesi için tarafımızdan Mütesellim nasb ve ta´yîni lâzım gelmiş olup…" 157 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken. s.43. 158 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:4440. 159 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:7927. Diyarbakır Valiliği'nden azledilen İshak Paşa, Harput'da ikamete tabi tutulmuş ve 17 Haziran 1834 tarihinde vezaret rütbesi de lağvolunarak kendisine kapucubaşılık tevcih edilmiştir. (bkz. Cevdet Dahiliye, No:13232) 160 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken. s.42-43. 161 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.13; BA., Cevdet Maliye, No:28480; Cevdet Dahiliye, No:1625. 162 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.26-27-28-29; No:299, s.13. 163 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.13-14; No:351, s.29-34; No:631, s.12. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 278 şeklinde eyalet idaresini devrettikleri MütesellimlerF 164F, padişahın onayı ile bu göreve tayin edilmekte idiler. Nitekim 1 Ekim 1801 tarihinde kendisine Diyarbekir eyaleti tevcih edilen Zühdü İsmail Paşa, Diyarbekir'a gelmesine kadar geçecek süre içerisinde bir Mütesellimi tayini icab ettiğinden bu görev için Diyarbekir Voyvodası Hacı Emin Ağa'yı teklif etmişF 165F ve kabul edilerek söz konusu kişi 7 Haziran 1802 tarihine kadar Mütesellimlik yapmıştıF 166F. Eyalet idaresini bizzat yürüten valiler, göreve gelinceye kadar, yerine mütesellim tayin ettikleri gibi, aynı zamanda başka bir görev için bir yere gitmeleri icab ettiğinde de yerlerine Mütesellim tayin etmekte idiler. Mesela 12 mayıs 1823 tarihinde Diyarbekir valisi Mehmet Paşa, Bağdat'a gitmesi icab ettiğinden yerine kardeşi İsmail Beğ'i Mütesellim tayin etmiştirF 167F. Eyalet valileri görev yaptıkları eyaletin olduğu kadar şehrin de en yüksek idarî ve malî âmiri durumunda olup, bütün mukataaların denetimi ve iltizam işleri, şehirde bulunan dinî-sosyal yapıların ve su yollarının tamiri, tabiî âfet durumunda temel ihtiyaç maddelerinin temini ve ihtiyaç duyulan görevliler için merkeze arz yazılması gibi görevleri ifâ etmekte idiF 168F. Ayrıca eyaletin idarî ve askerî bakımdan en önde gelen görevlileri olduklarından, çağrıldıkları vakit gerek kapu halkları ve gerekse diğer sancaklardan emirlerine girecek olan askerlerle savaşa gitmeye yükümlü idilerF 169F. Diyarbekir şehrinde valiler, çeşitli tarihlerde Dîvân-ı Hümâyûn 'un küçük bir modeli durumunda olan "Divânlar" F 170F kurmak suretiyle şehirde meydana gelen çok değişik hadiseleri burada çözümlemişlerdir. Meselâ 1802 yılında Diyarbekir'da meydana gelen karışıklığı takiben Diyarbekir valisi Mehmed Paşa Ağustos 1803 tarihinde Diyarbekir eski ve yeni müftüsü, Diyarbekir 164 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:631, s.12. 165 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:4591. 166 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.13. 167 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.4. 168 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.2; No:299, s.3; No:351, s.5-16-17-18, No:625, s.37-38, No:346, s.10; BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:12518, Cevdet Timar, No:3304. 169 Cevdet Dahiliye, No:1216; Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.11; No:351, s.10. 170 R. ÖZDEMİR; XIX. Yüzyılın İlk Yarısında Ankara, s.146. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 279 müderrislerinden 5 kişi, Hanedan-ı Amid'den 3 kişi, Amid serdarı, ocaklıdan 11 kişi ve bir mahkeme katibi olmak üzere toplam 24 kişiden oluşan Diyarbekir Divhanını toplamış ve söz konusu karışıklığa sebep olan "31 Ortası" bu divan toplantısı sonucunda kaldırılmıştırF 171F. Yine aynı tarihte görülen bu divanda mahalle imamlarının da görüşüne başvurularak hadiselere karıştığı tesbit edilen kişilerin Diyarbekir'dan sürülmeleri ve eğer geri gelirlerse "Nezir bedelinin" mahalle imamları ve ihtiyarlarından alınmasına karar verilmiştirF 172F. 1802 yılında meydana gelen hadiseler sırasında "Diyarbekir Mengenehanesi" de tahrip olduğundan 1803 yılında toplanan bu divana Diyarbekir'da bulunan Esnaf Şeyhleri'nin dahil edildiği toplantı sonunda, esnafın mengenehaneyi tamir etmesi ve 3000 bin kuruş nezre bağlanması da kererlaştırılmıştıF 173F. Diyarbekir Divanı'nın 1802 yılından sonra 1817 yılında da teşkil edildiği ve 22 Şubat 1817 tarihinde Diyarbekir Divanı'ndan çıkan bir buyrulduda, esnafın bir müddetten beri "…nesh ve imâl eyledikleri beyâzlı ve gâzî ve kutnî ve sâ`ir enva´-i meta´anın mikyâs-ı tûl ve arz-ı lâzimesinden noksân olarak imâl eyledikleri…" belirtilerek bunun önlenmesi istenmiştirF 174F. İncelediğimiz dönem içerisinde son olarak Diyarbekir Divanı'nın 1823 yılında toplandığını tesbit etmekle birlikte, daha sonraki yıllarda da bu uygulamanın devam ettiği söylenebilir. Eylül 1823 tarihinde Diyarbekir'da "…Ulemâ ve Sulehâ ve Esnâf Şeyhleri ve Ocaklu ve sâ`ir ahâlînin…" katıldığı divanda, şehir esnafı "…Mütesellim ve ´ayân ve eşrâf-ı ahâlînin…" esnaftan aldığı malların parasını vermediklerini beyan etmeleri üzerine, bunun önlenmesi kararlaştırılmıştırF 175F. Diyarbekir'da oturan eyalet valilerine, Diyarbekir şehrinde bulunanSaray tahsis edilmiş olup, kapu halkı ile burada ikamet etmekte idiF 176F. Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliğine tayin olunan vezirler, daha göreve başlamadan önce 171 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.36. 172 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.79. 173 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.85. 174 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.19. 175 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.19. 176 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.39; No:299, s.5. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 280 gönderdikleri buyruldularda ikametlerine ayrılmış olan dairelerin tanzimini istemekte idi. Vilâyet masraf defterlerinde Diyarbekir'da valilerin ikametine ayrılan İçkale'deki "Saray"ın sık sık tamir ettirildiği görülmektedirF 177F. Bunun yanısıra valilerin kapu halkının oldukça kalabalık olması da zaman zaman bazı sıkıntılara yol açmakta idi. Öte yandan valiler tayin edildikleri eyaleti gidinceye kadar yol üstünde bulunan kazalar halkının, valileri ve kapu halkını misafir etmek için büyük sıkıntılara düştüğü görüldüğünden bunun önlenmesi için sık sık fermanlar gönderilmiş ise de uygulamada fazla tesirli olmamıştırF 178F. Mart başları 1796 tarihinde Diyarbekir valisi'ne gönderilen bir fermanda da bu hususun dile getirildiği görülmektedirF 179F. Bununla birlikte asıl sıkıntıyı valilerin ikâmet ettikleri şehir halkı başta olmak üzere, görev yaptıkları eyalette bulunan kaza halkı çekmekte idi. Nitekim 1803 tarihinde 300 kadar kapu halkı ile Diyarbekir'a gelen Mehmed Paşa'nın maiyetinde bulunan kapuhalkının fazla olması ve şehrin bunları besleyemeyeceği bildirilmiş ise de bu istek dikkate alınmamış ve Mehmed Paşa 300 kişilik kapu halkı ile gelip Diyarbekir'da göreve başlamış idiF 180F. Eyalet valilerinin kapu halklarının kalabalık olması, bunların çeşitli ihtiyaçlarından doğan masraflarının tevzi´ini gerektirmiş ve çeşitli tarihlerde yapılan bu tevzi´ler halka oldukça büyük bir yük olmuştur. Bu konuda Diyarbekir sicilleri'nde oldukça fazla belge vardır. Mesela 8 Temmuz 1802 tarihli bir belgede, Diyarbekir Valisi es-Seyyid İsmali Paşa'nın "…dâ`iresinde bulunan hayvânât için…" gerekli 115 kantar samanın Diyarbekir'ın Şark ve Garb köylerine tevzi´ edildiğiF 181F, Ekim 1817 tarihli bir belgede ise söz konusu tarihte Diyarbekir Valisi Ebubekir Paşa'nın "dâ`ire-i devletleri" için gereken 150 kile arpanın "ashâb-ı mâlikâneye" tahammüllerine göre tevzi´ edildiği 177 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.5; No:299, s.3; No:346, s.10, No:356, s.37-53. 178 M. ÇADIRCI; Tanzimat'a Girerken. s.41. 179 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.5-6-7. 180 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:2011, Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.45. 181 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.24. Ayrıca 13 Eylül 1802 tarihli Vilâyet Masraf Defterinde Zühdü İsmail Paşa'ya 1 günlük zahire parası olarak 1500 kuruş verildiği kayıtlıdır. bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.29. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 281 görülmektedirF 182F. Ağustos sonları 1817 tarihli bir tevzi´de de yine Ebubekir Paşa'nın mevcut hayvanları için lazım olan 200 kantar samanın Diyarbekir'ın Şark ve Garb köylerine tevzi´ edildiği anlaşılmaktadırF 183F. Görüldüğü üzere valilerin çeşitli masrafları halk tarafından karşılanmakta, bu da büyük bir sıkıntıya yolaçmakta idi. 30 Nisan 1818 tarihinde Diyarbekir'a gelerek, eyalet valiliğini üstlenen Zeynelabidin Paşa'ya 3 günlük zahire parası olarak18 bin kuruş verildiği ve bunun ise halktan karşılandığı göz önüne alınacak olursa, halkın ne kadar büyük bir yük altında olduğu görülecektirF 184F. Bu arada Diyarbekir Eyaleti valilerinin sık sık değiştiğini de hemen hatırlatmak gerekmektedir. Kendilerine Diyarbekir eyaleti tevcih edilen valilerin gelir kaynakları ise, senede iki taksit halinde bütün eyalet kazalarına tevzi´ edilen 20 bin kuruşluk "İmdâd-ı Hazariye" den ibaret idiF 185F. 1 Ekim 1803 tarihli Diyarbekir Valisi Mehmed Paşa'nın buyuruldusunda yer alan "…Öteden berü taksîtîn ile vüzerâ-yı i´zâm hazarâtına tahsîs olunan İmdâd-ı Hazariye'nin taksîd-i sânîsi ma´lûmü'lmikdâr mebâliğin vakt-ı tevzî´i…" ifadesi sözkonusu gelir kaynağının çok önceleri Diyarbekir valilerine tahsis edildiğini göstermektedirF 186F. İncelediğimiz dönemde Diyarbekir Eyaleti MutasarrıflarıF 187F veya eyalet idaresini bizzat yürüten valiler, görderdikleri buyruldulardaF 188F valilere tahsis edilen "İmdâd-ı Hazariye"nin tahsilini istemekte, bunu takiben ilk veya ikinci taksit olan 10 bin kuruş Diyarbekir eyaletinde bulunan bütün kazalara tevzi´ edilmekte idiF 189F. İmdâd-ı Hazariye'nin tevzi´inde, tevzi´den kaza veya köy halkının payına düşen miktarın üzerine "Hizmet-i Mübaşiriye, Harc-ı İmzâ, Harc-ı Bâb" gibi vergiler ve 182 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.8. 183 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.50. 184 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.40. 185 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.6-25-36, No:313, s.7. 186 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.59. Ayrıca bkz. BA., Mühimme, No:212, s.205, Hüküm:902. 187 1825 tarihinde Diyarbakır Eyaleti Mutasarrıfı olan Salih Paşa'nın Ekim 1825 tarihinde Mütesellimi Mehmet Salih Efendi'ye gönderdiği buyruldu, Eyalet Mutasarrıfları'nın da "İmdâd-ı Hazariye" aldıkların göstermektedir. bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:631, s.30. 188 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.36; No: 631, s.25. 189 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.2; No:590, s. 11, No:352, s.27. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 282 Alaybeyi, katip gibi görevlilere verilen ücretler de dahil edildikten sanra tevzi´ yapılmakta idiF 190F. Söz konusu uygulamanın 1842 tarihine kadar devam ettiğiF 191F görülmaekle birlikte, 1840 tarihinde sonra Müşirler'in maaş aldıklarına bakılarak bu uygulamanın Müşirlikler'in ihdası ile sona erdiği söylenebilirF 192F. Osmanlı Hakimiyeti süresi içerisinde Diyarbekir Eyaleti valilerinin kendilerine gelir kaynağı olarak tahsis edilen İmdâd-ı Hazariye'nin yanı sıra, sefere gittikleri zaman "İmdad-ı Seferiye" adı altında miktarı değişebilen bir diğer gelir kaynakları bulunduğunu da belirtmek gerekmektedirF 193F. Diyarbekir eyaletinde görev yapan valilerin görev süresini kesin olarak tesbit etmek mümkün olmamakla birlikte, bu sürenin 1 sene civarında olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Her yıl tevcihi yapılan ve hiçbir hazineye bağlı olmayan Diyarbekir eyaletinde, valilerin bazıları ise 1 sene bile görevde kalamamışlardır. Bu durumu Diyarbekir eyaletine yapılan tevcihlerle ilgili belgelerden takip etmek de mümkündür. 3 Ekim 1801 tarihinde kendisine valilik tevcih edilen eski Karaman valisi Zühdü İsmail Paşa'nınF 194F, bu görevi 19 Mayıs 1802'de yenilenmişF 195F ve 7 Haziran 1802 tarihine kadar eyaleti Mütesellim ile idare eden İsmail Paşa bu tarihten sonra bizzat valilik yapmaya başlamıştırF 196F. Zühdü 190 Ekim başları 1825 tarihli Tevzi´ Defteri'nde Diyarbakır'ın Şark ve Garb köylerine söz konusu tarihteki İmdâd-ı Hazariye'nin tevzi´inden 350 kuruş isabet ettiği görülmektedir. Ancak bunun üzerine 100 kuruş Hizmet-i Mübaşiriye, 30 kuruş Harc-ı bâb, 40 kuruş Alay Beği'ne, 10 kuruş katibe ve 40 kuruş Harc-ı İmza-yı Defter eklendikten sonra, bu miktar 584.5 kuruşa yükselmiştir. bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:631, s.30-31. 191 17 Ağustos 1842 tarihli Diyarbakır eyaleti kaimmakamı es-Seyyit Ahmed Bahri buyruldusunda "…iki taksit ile bâ-emr-i âlî vüzerâ-yı izâm hazarâtına mahsûs olan 20 bin guruş İmdad-ı Hazariye'nin taksid-i evveli olan 10 bin guruşun tevzi´i…" istenmektedir. İmdâd-ı Hazariye konusunda eldeki engeç tarihli belgemiz bu olup, söz konusu uygulamanın 1842 yılında da devam ettiğini göstermektedir. bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:346, s.22. 192 Ocak 1840 tarihli Diyarbakır Eyaleti Müşiri Sadullah Paşa'nın kapu kethüdası İsmail'in mühürünü taşıyan bir belgede, Sadullah Paşa'ya "…bâ-irâde-i seniyye tahsis edilen 50 bin guruş maaşın Şevval ayına mahsuben mukataat hazinesinden i´tâsına…" dair kayıt, Valiler'in söz konusu tarihte maaşa bağlandıklarını göstermektedir. bkz. BA., Cevdet Maliye, No:2129. 193 BA., Cevdet Maliye, No:962, No:11618. 194 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:4591. 195 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.15. 196 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.13. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 283 İsmail Paşa'ya 17 Eylül 1802 tarihinde Sivas eyaleti tevcih edilmiş ise deF 197F 13 Eylül 1802 tarihinde Diyarbekir'da vefat ettiğinden bu görevine başlayamamıştırF 198F. Zühdü İsmali Paşa'dan sonra Diyarbekir eyaletinin 1 kasım 1802 tarihinde es-Seyyid Mehmed Paşa'ya tevcih edildiği ve 28 Ocak 1803 tarihinde bu tevcihâtın yenilendiği görülmektedirF 199F. Mehmed Paşa Nisan 1803'te Diyarbekir Valiliği'ni bizzat yürütmeye başlamışF 200F ve bu tarihe kadar eyalet idaresini mütesellimi vasıtası ile yürütmüştürF 201F. 16 Ocak 1804 tarihinde ise Sivas Valisi Veliyüddün Paşa'ya Diyarbekir eyaleti, Mehmed Paşa'ya ise Sivas eyaleti tevcih edilmiştirF 202F. Zühdü İsmail Paşa, bir sene, Mehmed Paşa ise bir seneden biraz fazla görevde kalmasına rağmen, Veliyüddün Paşa 10 ayı tamamlamadan görevinden alınmış ve Ekim 1804'te eyalet valiliği Hüsrev Mehmed Paşa'ya tevcih edilmiştirF 203F. 1809-1813 tarihleri arasında valilik yapan aslen Diyarbekirlı Şeyh-zade İbrahim Paşa'nın, bu durumunun Eyalet valileri içerisinde görev süresi bakımından istisnaî bir durum teşkil ettiği görülmektedirF 204F. Bununla birlikte bu 197 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:13784. 198 Zühdü İsmali Paşa'nın vefatını Musul'dan Diyarbakır'a gelen Tatar haber vermiş (bkz. Topkapı, E. 8486) ve bunun üzerine eşyaları Hasan Paşa Hanı'nda toplanarak, muhallefatının defteri ile birlikte İstanbul'a gönderilmesi hususunda ferman gönderilmiştir. (bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:299, s.46). 199 Amid kadısı Diyarbakır eyaletinde vaki´ sa´ir kazaların kadı ve naiblerine Mart 1803 tarihinde gönderilen İmdâd-ı Hazariyye tahsili hakkındaki fermanda "…Diyârbekir eyâleti işbu 1217 senesi Receb'in 5. gününde Avâtıf-ı Aliyye-i Şahane'den düstûr-ı mükerrem vezirim esSeyyid el-Hâc Mehmed Paşa'ya tevcîh ve ba´dehu ve yine sene-i mezbûre Şevvali'nin dördüncü gününde vezîr-i mûmâ-ileyhin uhdesine kâme-kân ibkâ ve takrîr…" kılındığı belirtilmektedir. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.26. 200 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.28-29, Ayrıca bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.31- 45 201 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:356, s.13-14. Haziran ortaları 1803 tarihinde Mehmet Paşa'ya gönderilen bir fermanda "…Diyarbekir'in derûn ve birûnu aşa`ir ve ekrâd makûleleriyle memlû olub eyalet-i merkûmenin zabt ve rabt ve sekene-i memleketin himâyet ve siyâneti…" için eyalet idaresinin Mütesellim'e verilmeyerek bizzat yürütülmesi istenmiştir. bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:2011. 202 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:1625. 203 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:2844. 204 1809-1813 yılları arasında İbrahim Paşa'nın görevinni yenilendiği (bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:3488), 1813 yılında ise ihtiyar ve mübtela olduğu hastalığı sebebiyle görevini yerine getirmediği için Diyarbakır Eyaleti Valiliği'nin Emin Paşa'ya tevcih edildiği anlaşılmaktadır. (bkz. Topkapı, E., No:8486) F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 284 istisnaî durumun Diyarbekir eyaletinde görev yapan diğer valiler için geçerli olmadığı da bir gerçektir. Nitekim 23 Ocak 1818'de Diyarbekir eyalet valiliğine getirilenF 205F ve 28 Nisan 1818'de bu görevine başlayanF 206F Zeynelabidin Paşa Ağustos 1818'de "vezareti alınarak Ermenek kazasına" sürgün edilmiştirF 207F. Zeynelabidin Paşa 8 ay kadar görevde kalmasına rağmen, kendisinden sonra vali olan Maraşlı Ali Paşa'yı takiben Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliğine getirilen Behram Paşa ise bu görevde ancak 5 ay kalabilmiştirF 208F. Öte yandan Mart 1831'de Diyarbekir valisi olan Yahya Paşa'nınF 209F Nisan 1831'de "…liyâkat ve iktidârı…" uygun görülmediğinden "…vezâreti dahî ref`le Tokat'da ikâmete me`mûr kılınmış…" olmasıyla, 2 ay görevde kaldığına bakılarak, valilerin bazen 1 sene bile görevde kalmadıkları söylenebilirF 210F. Diyarbekir eyaleti valilerinin azledilmelerinde Yahya Paşa örneğinde olduğu gibi eyaleti iyi idare edememeleri en başta gelen sebep olmakla birlikte, 1819'daki Behram Paşa hadisesinde görülen şehir ileri gelenlerinden Mütesellim, Müftü ve Yeniçeri Serdarı'nın "…Diyârbekir'devali ikâmeti istemeyerek, Mütesellimlikle idare olunub da Mütesellimlik umûrunu kendilerine hasretmek…" sebebiyle yol açtıkları asayişsizlik de valilerin görevden alınmalarında önemli bir rol oynamıştırF 211F. Ancak bunlardan da önemlisi valilerin halka yaptıkları zulümler olmuş ve birçok vali bu sebeple azledilmişlerdir. Nitekim 1822-1823 tarihleri arasında valilik yapan Gevranlı-zade Mehmed PaşaF 212F, 1823-1824 205 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:13932. 206 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:590, s.36. 207 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:3005. 208 A. Bulduk; El-Cezire., s.375, II. Bölüm, Valiler. s.128. 209 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:7925. 210 BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10899. 211 Ahmet Cevdet, Tarih-i Cevdet, C.XI, s.65, vd. 1819 yılında Behram Paşa'nın valiliği sırasında Diyarbakır'da meydana gelen hadiseler hakkında ayrıca bkz. Şanizade, Mehmet Ataullah; Şanizade Tarihi, C. 3, İstanbul, 1291. 212 İran Seferi sırasında Şark Cânib-i Ser-askeri'nin hizmetinde bulunmak şartı ile (1822- 1823) kendisine Diyarbakır eyaleti tevcih edilen Gevranlı-zadeMehmed Paşa, Diyarbakır'da bulunduğu süre içerisinde halka çok eziyet etmiş ve Diyarbakır ulemasından ilmi ile meşhur Abdulhamid Efendi başta olmak üzere birçok kişiyi sebepsiz yere öldürdüğünden 7 Eylül 1823'te azledilmiştir. Bunu takiben Bağdat'ta hapsedilerek bütün malına el konulmuş ve idamı hakkında YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 285 tarihleri arasında vali olan Hüseyin PaşaF 213F ve 1826'da vali olan Mehmed Paşa ahaliye yaptıkları mezalimden dolayı azledilmişlerdirF 214F. 1838 tarihinde Diyarbekir Müşirliği'nin kurulması ile birlikte, eyalet valileri "Müşir" ünvanını taşımaya başlamışlar ve Tanzimat Fermanı'nı takiben kazalarda "Kaymakamlar" idarî bakımdan oldukça yetkili bir duruma gelmişlerdir. Bununla birlikte özellikle malî alanda yetkileri kısıtlanan Müşirler'in, Diyarbekir şehri eyalet merkezi olması sebebiyle şehir idaresinde de etkili oldukları söylenebilir. Diyarbekir eyaletinde Müşirlik'in ihdası ile birlikte kendilerine Müşirlik tevcih edilen Sadullah Paşa(1839-1840)F 215F, Zekeriyya Paşa(1840-1841)F 216F, ve İsmail Paşa(1843-1845)F 217F eyalet idaresini Harput Sancağı 'ndan yönetmişlerdir. Böylece Diyarbekir şehrinde kaimmakamlar şehir idaresinde oldukça tesirli bir duruma gelmişler ve bu durum 1845 tarihine kadar devam etmiştir. 1845'te Diyarbekir eyaletinin "Tanzimat'a dahil" edildiğiF 218F ve İsmail Paşa'nın Müşirlik'ten azl ile birlikte, Harput kazasının Mutasarrıflık olduğu ve kendisine Diyarbekir eyaleti tevcih edilen İzzet Paşa'nın Diyarbekir şehrinde oturmaya başlayarak eyalet idaresini tekrar Diyarbekir'dan yönetmeye başladığı görülmektedirF 219F. 6BSONUÇ Osmanlı hakimiyeti süresince Diyarbakır Eyaleti Valileri adlı bu çalışmamızda 1515-1838 tarihleri arasında Diyarbakır eyaletinde valilik yapanlar genel bir incelemeye tabii tutulmuştur. Özellikle 1780-1838 yılları arasında görev yapan valiler ise başta hayat hikayeleri verilmek üzere, görevleri, görev süreleri, halk ile münasebetleri ve daha pekçok konuda ayrıntılı olarak incelenmiştir. ferman gönderilmiştir. bkz. Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:351, s.22-30; Ayrıca bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10089. 213Hüseyin Paşa'da halka yaptığı zulüm sebebiyle azledilmiş ve vezareti alınarak Bursa'ya sürülmüştür. bkz. A. Bulduk; El-Cezire, s.378. 214 Ahaliye yaptığı mezalim sebebiyle vezareti alınan ve valilikten azledilen Mehmed Paşa, Tokat'a sürülmüştür. bkz. BA., Cevdet Dahiliye, No:10599. 215 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:603, s.30. 216 Diyarbakır Şer. Sic., No:607, s.44. 217 Harput Şer. Sic., No:392, s.4. 218 BA., İrade Dahiliye, No:5179. 219 Takvim-i Vekayi, Defa:293, H.1261. F.Ü.Sosyal Bilimler Dergisi 2000 10 (1) 286 1515-1838 tarileri arasında yani 323 senede Diyarbekir eyaletinde toplam olarak 253 vali görev yapmıştır. Dolayısıyla ilk bakışta her valinin bir veya birbuçuk sene görev yaptığı izlenimi doğmaktadır. Ancak yüzyıllar itibarıyla valilerin görev süreleri incelendiğinde valilerin görev sürelerinde bir istikrarın bulunmadığı söylenebilir. XVI.Yüzyılda (1516-1600) 84 senede 34 vali görev yapmıştır. Bütün Osmanlı ülkesinde olduğu gibi, Diyarbekir Eyaletinde de idarenin en istikrarlı olduğu devre bu dönemdir. Zira Ortalama olarak valilerin görev süreleri ikibuçuk yıl civarındadır. XVII.Yüzyılda (1600-1700) 100 senede 88 vali görev yapmıştır. Bu dönemde valilerin ortalama görev sürelerinin birbuçuk yıla düştüğü görülmektedir XVIII.Yüzyılda (1700-1800) 100 senede 91 vali görev yapmıştır.Bu dönemde ise valilerin ortalama görev süresi bir ile birbuçuk yıl arasındadır. XIX.Yüzyılın ilk yarısında (1800-1838) 38 senede 39 vali görev yapmıştır. Bu dönemde ise ortalama görev süresi bir yılın altına düşmüştür. Ayrıntılı olarak incelediğimiz 1780-1838 yılları arasında yani 58 senelik zaman diliminde de 58 vali görev yapmıştır.Görev süresi ortalama olarak bir sene gibi gözükmekle beraber bu dönemde 6 yıl görev yapan Şeyhzâde İbrahim Paşa'nın durumu gözönüne alındığında görev süresinin bir yılın altına düştüğü görülmektedir. Osmanlı Hakimiyeti süresi içerisinde, bütün ülkede olduğu gibi Osmanlı devletinin kuvvetli olduğu dönemlerde idarede bir istikrar söz konusudur. Merkezi idarenin zayıflamasına paralel olarak eyalet idaresinde de ciddi rahatsızlıklar ortaya çıkmıştır. Bir eyalet valisi tayin edildiği yeri tam olarak tanımadan oradan ayrılmakta ve bu durum ciddi sıkıntılara yol açmaktadır. Ayrıca yüzyılar içerisinde Osmanlı valilerin görev yerlerine bizzat gitmeyerek, yerlerine mütesellimler göndermeleri de idarede yine ciddi rahatsızlıkların ortaya çıkmasına sebep olmuştur. YILMAZÇELİK İ., Osmanlı Hakimiyeti Süresince... 287 Diyarbakır Eyaletinde, Osmanıl hakimiyeti süresi içerisinde bir kişinin bir kaç defa eyalet valilği yaptığı da sık sık görünen bir durumdur. Diyarbakır eyeletinde sayı itibariyle en fazla valilik yapan kişi 1740-1759 tarihleri arasında 5 defa Diyarbakır Eyaleti valiliği yapan Çeteci Abdullah Paşa'dır. Osmanlı döneminde idarede istikrarın en fazla olduğu dönem XVI.yüzyıldır.Bu dönemde İskender Paşa 1551-1565 tarihleri arasında 14 yıl boyunca Diyarbakır eyaleti valiliğini yapmıştır. Yine bu dönemde 1521-1528 tarihleri arasında Hüsrev Paşa 7 Yıl, 1516-1521 tarihleri arasında ise 6 yılla Bıyıklı mehmed Paşa en uzun süre Diyarbekir Eyaleti Valiliği yapan kişilerdir. İdarenin en istikrarsız dönemi olan XIX.yüzyılda Şeyhzade İbrahim Paşa'nın 1808-1813 tarihleri arasında 5-6 yıl Diyarbekir eyaleti valiliği yapmış olması da herhalde istisnaî bir durum olmalıdır. İdaredeki istikrarsızlığa paralel olarak, Diyarbekir'de en kısa süre valiik yapanlar ise 1703 tarihinde 10 gün ile Çelebi Yusuf Paşa, 1693 tarihinde 20 gün ile İsmail Paşa ve 1683 tarihinde 1 ay ile Osman Paşa'dır. Yukarıda verilen bilgilerden de anlaşılacağı üzere, Diyarbekir eyaletinde idarede istikrar devletin içerisinde bulunduğu duruma paralellik arzetmiştir. Bununla birlikte Osmanlı devletinin Diyarbekir eyaletine büyük bir önem verdiği ve eyaletin teşkil edildiği 1515 tarihinden başlayarak son döneme gelinceye kadar, bu eyalette görevlendirdiği valilerin iyi yetişmiş kişiler olmasına özen gösterildiği söylenebilir.